What Connects Us
by realistjoker
Summary: Sequel to Something Missing from Me. With being married and raising children, the bonds that hold Jacob and Edward's relationship will be tested. How will they overcome them or will they just break. Also Alice, Jasper and Leah relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series or characters.

Here is the sequel; it's going to deal more with Jacob, Edward, their children and relationship. Also Alice, Jasper and Leah and their child will be featured a lot. The Volturi makes a comeback and loads of drama. So please enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Even if it is just our family, Alice had to plan a big wedding for Jacob, me, her, Jasper and Leah. Legally none of us can get officially married now, but it's something to please her. She decorated the entire house and had all of us get matching outfits. Sarah got to be our flower girl, while Gabe was the ring bearer. Sarah is thrilled to wear her little white dress and throw flowers at everyone. As the sky shows a beautiful sunset, Carlisle proceeds over the ceremony, first he starts with me and Jacob. We stand under white arch with rare tropical flowers creates the pleasant atmosphere. "Edward, do you take Jacob to be your husband, soul mate , and the father of your children as long as you two shall live?"

"I do," I say looking over at the love of my life. He has never looked so beautiful.

"And do you, Jacob take Edward to be your husband, soul mate, and the father of your children as long as you two shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you two bonded for life." Jacob and I then had a passionate kiss. Once we were done, Carlisle does the same with Alice, Jasper and Leah. "Do you Jasper take Alice and Leah to be you wives to have and to hold as long as the three of you shall live?"

"I do,"

"And do you Alice take Jasper and Leah to be your husband and wife to have and to hold as long as the three of you shall live?"

With excitement, Alice says. "I do.

"And do you Leah take Jasper and Alice to be your husband and wife to have and to hold as long as the three of you shall live?"

Leah pauses for a second, but gives a confident. "I do."

"I pronounce the three of you married."

The three of them kiss. Afterward we have a reception, Alice got the biggest wedding cake, she could find, but only Jake, Leah, Seth and Gabe could eat it. As we toast our new marriages, Rosalie and Emmett announce that they will be heading to Norway to live there for awhile, as a surprise they say that Seth will be going with them.

"What, Seth are you sure that you want to go with them?" Leah asks.

"Yes, please Leah, I'll be safe and won't do anything bad."

"Ok, you can go." Even if she was okay by the notion; the look on her face shows that she was sad to know that her little brother would be leaving.

The rest of the wedding is spent with all of us dancing and having a good time. For the first time since our first date, I dance with Jacob. Placing his head on my shoulder, we slow dance. "I love you, Jake."

"I do to," he says with some sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish that mom was here and dad as well."

"Jake, I bet your mom is smiling from heaven at us and the twins. I'm sure your dad will come around one day to see that we belong together."

"I hope so."

"Jake, don't be sad," I say kissing his forehead.

"Sorry I won't."

Feeling a tug on my pants, I see Sarah looking up at us. "Want to dance with daddy and papa," she demands. Picking her up, we let her dance in-between us. Not feeling complete, Jake gets Gabe, so our first dance is as a complete family.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It's only been four months since we found out Leah was pregnant, but god she has turned into the biggest bitch ever. I thought her transformation was bad, but the way she acted then is nothing compared to now. I understand the pregnancy is hard, but damn I can't stand her anymore. Coming back with a thing of strawberry ice cream and dill pickles, I walk into Leah's room where she is set up watching t.v. with the twins. If Alice and Jasper weren't at school they would be doing this. Hell, I wish that Rosalie, Emmett, and Seth weren't in Norway, so at least they could go through this. It is a good thing Alice and Jasper do not sleep, so they can rush out at the middle of the night and get Leah her strange cravings. Now it is the middle of the day on a Tuesday and I'm getting her stuff. "Here, one carton of ice cream and a jar of pickles."

"Thanks," she says as she takes one of the pickles out, deeps into the ice cream and starts to eat it. I think I'm going to be sick. "Jake, get me some mustard."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you act like you didn't have strange cravings while you were pregnant."

"I didn't. At least we know this kid will be a wolf, with its appetite." Something just comes to mind. "Hey, I went through my bones breaking, why the hell aren't you?"

"Maybe because I don't talk about it, plus I heal so fast there is no point in mentioning it to Alice and Jasper. You won't will you?"

"No, unless it gets to serious." I know she doesn't want them to worry too much about her, but so far this pregnancy has been hard on Leah. Carlisle theorized is that because her reproduction system that was frozen had to suddenly come back on problems were bound to happen like her being bedridden a lot, massive pains and vomiting.

"Thanks, with the mustard, I want a bologna sandwich with avocados."

Looking over at Gabe and Sarah, they have the expressions of disgust on their faces. I feel the same way. "That's disgusting; I'm not about to make such a sandwich."

"I got you tacos and a variety of other foods."

"So at least I ate normal stuff, besides you're not helpless."

"Didn't Alice threaten that you have to attend to my ever whim?"

Damn she just had to bring that up. The day right after we did find out about the new baby. Alice stated that Leah was to be pampered through the entire pregnancy and if we didn't she threaten us with physical harm. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Me go," says Gabe. Picking him up, I take us to the kitchen. Every since he started, Gabe doesn't talk that much only in rare occasions when he wants something or he displeased. I think he feels overshadowed by Sarah, who talks whenever she has the chance. She is currently learning how to speak French, so most of the time she walks around the house speaking French.

Sitting him in his highchair and giving him a cookie to teeth on. Painstakingly I make Leah's sandwich. "Good thing we're not eating this mess," I tell him.

"No, nas…" Gabe agrees as cookie pieces go everywhere.

"Yep nasty." Finishing the sandwich, I take it and Gabe back upstairs. The minute I give it to Leah, she devours it in a few bites. I'm feel like I'm going to puke. "Happy?"

"Yes, now…"

"Now what?"

"I feel sick," suddenly she vomits everywhere. When I was pregnant, I didn't vomit as much as she does. She does it about three times every few days.

"Ew," Sarah says wrinkling her nose, but like an adult she grabs a napkin and tries to clean up the mess, until I snatch her away.

"Jake," Leah vomits more this time her regular puke is combined with blood.

"Shit," this is something we've never seen before. Grabbing my cell, I quickly phone Esme who was at her volunteer job. Then I call Carlisle. Leah just keeps vomiting more blood and complains about stomach pain. "Are you having the baby?"

"What no," she manages to get out, then the vomiting stops. Getting up, she goes to take a shower, while I'm here cleaning up her mess. Never thought I would have to play slave to her. As I'm stripping the sheets, Esme appears distraught.

"She's in the shower." I say.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No, just massive amounts of vomit and blood."

Esme face is grim. "Go clean up and I'll deal with this."

Not having to be told twice, I take a shower, get the kids cleaned and chill in the living room with Leah, who drinks two gallons of water. "Don't pee on yourself."

"Asshole," she says hitting my head with a pillow.

Hitting her back, we get into a massive pillow fight, until Alice rushes in. "Stop, you may harm the baby," she cries.

"We weren't doing anything reckless," says Leah, but seeing Alice's face her joking manner leaves her. Alice wants this baby more than anything. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I overreacted. Are you alright, Carlisle called and said you were sick?"

"Nothing, I couldn't handle." Better not to tell Alice and Jasper about the blood, so they don't freak out.

"If you are ill, it would be wise that you told us," said Jasper.

"I'm fine, just a little vomiting."

"Well, you should rest." Jasper then picks Leah up and heads upstairs with her with Alice following behind.

Going to Edward, I start to kiss him. "How was school?"

"Good, you should go."

"No that's okay. I've been stuck with Leah all day, can we do something?"

"Yes," he says. With the twins with us, we go outside. I teach Sarah the fine art of hunting, while Edward and Gabe watch. Unlike her brother, Sarah can't stand the taste of food, so we have to rely on blood for her nourishment. I don't like the idea that much, especially with her blood lust for humans, but I can't do anything about. Hopefully she'll grow out of it. After hunting we head back to the house to find Alice and Jasper distraught.

"What's happening," I ask.

"Leah started complaining of stomach pains, so Carlisle is performing an ultrasound on her," Alice cried. Jasper takes her into his arms. It's a good thing; Carlisle has a entire room filled with medical equipment.

An hour of waiting goes by, Carlisle finally comes down with Leah holding on to him. Setting her on the nearest couch he delivers his news. "The reasons for the pains are that like you Jake, the baby is growing at an astounding rate and her body is not adjusting as fast. If this continues, I will try to take the baby out early, but I don't want to attempt it too soon.

"Did you find out the sex," asked Jasper.

"Well, I should let Leah reveal that."

With a smile, Leah says. "It's a girl."

* * *

How was the chapter, please review and let me know. The new baby is a girl and like the last story if anyone has any opinions on what the baby should look like and personality , please let me know. Name, I already have something picked out, but if anyone wants to offer anything; I'll consider them. She won't be born until another few chapters.

Next chapter- Jacob has homesickness and a slight disagreement between him and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the Twilight series; I just own Gabe and Sarah.

Thanks to all who reviewed the story so far. This chapter a new minor new character is introduced and a disagreement between Edward and Jacob.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Maine is nothing compared to Washington. I never thought I would miss my friends, family and the reservation, so bad. I talk to Quil and Embry all of the time. Rachel sends me text messages; I've talked to dad who told me that Emily gave birth. She gave birth to a boy and his name is Samuel Clayton Uley. Sam tells me that the baby is just like him. The only time, I've been back was when Sam and Emily official got married. It was fun to see my friends again, but depressing in knowing that I would be leaving in two days.

Shit I miss my old life, curse Edward for moving us so far away from everyone. I can't do anything with my pack brothers anymore. Talk about the girls on the reservation, going cliff diving, going to the beach or driving around in the rabbit at insane speeds. My life has been reduced to watching my children, waiting for Edward to come back from school, and being Leah's personal slave. I feel so lonely here without any friends outside the Cullens and Leah.

"Jake," I hear Leah scream. God, I do not want to be with her right now. Esme is here let her deal with Leah. Going into the nursery, I see Gabe and Sarah fast asleep. Sensing I'm near, Gabe looks up at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Hey little guy, want to get away from Auntie Leah for awhile?" Gabe just nods, grabbing him; we quickly take off for town. I can't wait until Gabe is older, so we can do more things. I love Sarah, but it feels as if she is closer to Edward and I'm closer to Gabe. Maybe it's because Sarah is more vampire and Gabe is more human. I can't relate to the fact that she needs to drink blood to survive. As we drive, I notice a music store I haven't seen before. Having nothing else better to do, we go inside. The classic punk sound of the Sex Pistols blast from speakers attached to the walls. Every type of instrument imaginable fills the story.

As we walk around we notice numerous guitars. "That," Gabe said. Looking at what he wants I see a black and red electric guitar with a swirl design that at this point is bigger then him. "That."

"You want it?"

He nods. "Your baby has good taste," says a pretty black girl coming from nowhere. She has to be no older then eighteen as she headed toward us. "How old is he?" She asked smiling at Gabe. Gabe smiles back and reaches his hands towards what he wanted.

"He's one."

"Really? Here let him try this," she says getting what he wanted down and holds it in front of him. He runs his fingers over the strings and giggles at the feel. "A natural player, the guitar he picked is good one. It's quite rare."

A new thing Gabe inherited from Edward, musical ability. He definetly didn't get it from my side. "How much is the one he picked out?"

"Do you really want to know?" She smirked.

"Yes!"

"$5000."

I almost fall over. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I told you it was rare."

It's not like I don't have the money; Edward has given me two different credit cards with unlimited amount of cash. Taking a look at Gabe, he is giving me a pair of huge puppy dog eyes and pouts his little bottom lip out. Damn that face, I can't deny it. "I'll take it."

"Awesome," she says getting it ready. "So what's your name?"

"Jacob and this is my son Gabriel."

"I'm, Nicky, so I haven't seen you before. Did you just move here?"

"Some months ago, I haven't been in this store."

"So Jacob, do you play?"

"No, I don't have any musical ability, but him yes. So you work here?"

"Yes, my boss is out for right now, only reason I work here is to save up money, so I can move out to California. Why would you move here? This place is not the most exciting place in the world."

It feels good to speak with someone outside of my family. "Just moved here no real explanation, so how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. Let me guess you're twenty-six?"

"Eighteen actually."

"Seriously and you have a child? Well whatever." She finishes getting the guitar ready and hands it to me. Giving her the credit card, she swipes it. Before me and Gabe get ready to leave Nicky and I talk some more. After an hour of talking, I make a new friend. "Jake come back sometime." She said as me and Gabe get ready to leave.

"I will," I promise. Going back home, we find Edward and everyone else already there. "Hey," I say kissing him.

"Look," Gabe said mentioning the guitar I'm carrying.

One of Edward's eyebrows rises up in confusion. "Jake, can you play?"

"No, it's for Gabe."

"He's a baby."

"I know, but he wanted it." Edward gives me a look that says that he doesn't believe my statement. "It's true."

"Jacob, he's too young for the instrument. You should have waited until he was old enough to at least carry and hold one. Or better yet consulted me."

"I don't have to tell you, when I want to buy something."

"Of course you don't, but something like this yes."

That bastard, does he have to have control over every part of my life? "I bought him a guitar, not a fucking hooker."

"Jacob, watch your language," Edward warns.

"I can say whatever the hell I want." Goddamn he is frustrating to be around, setting the guitar down I head back outside. I don't want even be in the same area with Edward at this point.

"Jacob," I hear Edward call out to me. Changing into my wolf form, I take off. "Jacob wait," he calls out running after me. Moving faster, I try to out run him, but he is right on my tail. "Jacob stop."

Stopping, I change back. "What?" I growl.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, but still Gabe is a baby."

"An intelligent baby, look I can do what I want."

"I understand that, Jacob please just listen. I know you bought it for him, but he is too young and he would appreciate it more when he is older. Besides if you want to fair, you should have bought Sarah an instrument as well."

Turning my eyes, I look down at my feet. I guess I should have. "Even if he can't play now, I'll keep it until he is ready."

"That's acceptable." Edward lifts my head and places his lips against mine. "Jacob, I know you were only looking out for him. Just please be more conscious about what he is capable of."

"All right." Is all I say as we continue kissing, but I'm still pissed at him.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Placing her hand on my stomach, Alice feels our little girl kick her small legs. "She's cute." Alice said.

"She's not born yet."

"I know," she says kissing my stomach. "Maybe we'll have twins or triplets."

"No!" I don't want to even think about that possibility. I know what Jacob went through and there is no way, I'm about to go through the same experience when giving birth.

"But there is a possibility like with Jacob."

"Twins are common in Jacob's family, but not in mine."

"Damn, I can still dream."

"Sometimes dreams come true," said Jasper as he stroked my hair. "Speaking of our child, we have not come up with a name yet."

"Harriet after your father," Alice suggested.

"No, I don't want to worry about names right now."

"But why not? I want to get everything personalized before the baby is born."

"You'll have time to do that afterward," I point out. Alice just gives me a small pout, but smiles again. "I would like my mom to come when I have the baby."

"Of course," says Jasper. "We wouldn't deny her the chance to not be apart of her grandchild's birth."

"Thanks," I said as the baby delivers another sharp kick. I swear this girl is going to be a fighter when she comes out. Looking out the window, I wonder how Emily is doing. The last time I talked to her, she expressed how she loved being a mother. Other then mom, Rachel, and Billy no one on the reservation even know that I'm pregnant. Even if I'm not in love with Sam anymore, I wonder what he would think if he found out. He wasn't too happy to find out that I was going off to live with the Cullens. At his wedding, I tried to ignore him, but jealousy flared within me as I watched him and Emily kiss. I have to stop thinking about him.

"Leah, are you alright," Jasper asked. He doesn't how much emotion, but his eyes hold concern.

"Yes fine," sighing I wish I was with the pack right now even if they got on my nerves. They were my second set of brothers. With Seth gone and Jacob trying to avoid me, I feel lonely. I love Jasper and Alice, but there are some things I can't speak with them about.

"Leah," Alice whined taking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're sad."

"No I'm not, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," I love them, but I wish they would leave me alone sometimes. Getting up, I decide to head downstairs for awhile. As we go into the living room, I notice Sarah looking down at Gabe who is crawling all over a guitar case. The look on her face is of pure envy. "Where did that come from?"

"Daddy got it for Gabe," Sarah answered. Even at one she speaks better than most seven year olds. Carlisle predicted that mentally she should be a full maturity in a few years, and then her body will catch up. She shoots her brother a look that reminds me of what I used to do with Seth.

Picking her up, I put her in my lap. Almost out of spite she curls into me and sticks her tongue at Gabe. He just doesn't pay attention to her and keeps his focus on the instrument. "Did Jacob buy you anything?"

"No, he and papa got into a fight. Leah what's a hooker?"

The question throws me off guard looking over at Alice; she just covers her mouth trying not to laugh. "Nothing you need to worry about. Why?"

"Cause daddy said he didn't buy Gabe one."

"Of course he wouldn't." I hope not. "Don't worry right now." She nods and snuggles deeper into my arms. Gabe attention gets off the guitar and shifts towards me. He just glares for a second and returns his attention on his guitar. I always wonder what he is thinking. Sarah is a telepathic and can easily tell us what she is thinking, but can shield her thoughts quite easily something pointed out by Edward. Gabe hasn't shown us if he has any special abilities; I bet they will come out when he is older.

The baby kicks my stomach so hard that Sarah feels it. "Will the baby be a vampire?" She asked.

"I don't know yet."

"It wolf," Gabe said.

"Vampire," Sarah responds back.

"Wolf."

"Vampire."

"Wolf."

"Vampire."

"Wolf."

Their first fight, it's so sweet. Not really, but it is funny to watch as Sarah gets off my lap and towers over Gabriel the same way I used to do with Seth. Taking a page from Rosalie's book, she puts her hands on her hips and glares down at Gabe. "It's a vampire."

"Wolf," Gabe howled.

Where the hell is Edward and Jasper when they are needed? "The baby will be both," Jasper says breaking up the argument, by picking up Gabe's guitar. Taking it out, he starts to strum it that catches Gabe's attention.

"He'll be perfect as a dad," Alice whispered into my ear as she nibbles on it. I just nod. He would make a good dad and Alice will make the perfect mom, but where does that leave me?

* * *

Please review the chapter and let me know how it went. I loved writing Gabe and Sarah's interaction, because it is a small preview on how they will act towards each other when they are older.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight sadly, but I own the twins so I'm happy**.**

A/N- Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate them. This chapter deals how Jacob and Edward view differently about parenting and a brand new point of view is introduced.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is depressed about the move even if he won't tell me. I have known for months, but have always tried to find ways to make him feel better. I know a trip back to the reservation will cure him, but I don't want to be apart from him. When he and Leah went for Sam's wedding, his separation caused me pain. I fear if I don't do something, so he will take it upon himself to just leave and possibly take Gabriel with him. I don't like to admit that me and my baby boy are not close yet. I do everything I can for him, but he gravitates more toward Jacob and Leah, because they are more human like he is. Stepping outside with Sarah, our skin glitters in the sunlight. Sarah not as much, her skin gets shinier. Taking her by the hand we head into the back yard where Jake and Gabe sunbathe together. Jacob mentioned that he did this with Gabe, because Billy would do it with him as a child.

"Jacob."

"Yes," he answered. For a second I swear I hear Gabe growl. I understand this is a special time between him and Jake to bond.

As I'm about to speak, Sarah tries to get on Jacob's chest, but Gabe tries to push her off. "My daddy."

"He's my daddy."

"My daddy."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop, Jake said pushing Gabe over, so that Sarah can lie on his chest as well. The two glare at each other, but stop fighting. "And you wanted?"

"Nothing," I said sitting next to him.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

As Gabe and I sunbathed I think about how life has been from the last two weeks. I hang with Nicky more; Edward actually encourages me to be friends with her, even if he hadn't met her yet. Also I take guitar lessons from her, so it gives me a chance to get out of the house and away from Leah for awhile. I thought moving would be fun, but it is boring nothing exciting has been happening. Edward assures me that I will get used to their life style, but I doubt it. I haven't been alive as long as the Cullens have. At least Sue will be coming here with dad pretty soon. I can't wait to see the both of them. There is something really important that I want to tell dad once he gets here. With both Gabe and Sarah on my chest, I feel my stomach start to rumble. It is time to feed. I don't know if I want to go hunting or just have Edward make me something. Sarah is learning how to hunt and it would be a good time to take her out. "Edward, I'm hungry."

"Do you want to hunt?"

"Yes," I said sitting up.

"I go hunting to?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," I replied. Sarah is excited, while Gabe is angry. "Gabe do you want to come hunting?"

I already know his answer. "No," he said. Of course it would be no, Gabe doesn't like the taste of blood or raw meat. Every hunting trip that we plan, he has to stay back.

"Jacob go hunting with Sarah, I'll be with Gabe." Edward said taking Gabe off of me, he struggles a bit, but accepts his fate. Sarah is ecstatic to be getting me all to herself and just smirks at her brother.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After they leave, I put Gabe's clothes back on and take him to my music room. Sitting him firmly on my lap, I start to play Beethoven's Fur Elise for him on the piano. He wiggles around and puts his hands over his ears. I'm surprised, considering he has the ability to play music. "Do you like the song?"

"No."

Switching songs, I begin Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, but he is not pleased with it as well. I go through many classical composers such as Mozart, Strauss, and Tchaikovsky, but none of them work for him. I try to play him Jacob's song and the song I wrote for the twins when they were born, sadly nothing. "You're not one for classical music."

"No." Sighing, I start to play a Disney song, which catches his interest for a minute. Maybe one day he'll learn to love classical music and the piano just as much as I do. "No ano, want guitar."

Taking his request to heart, I get the one that Jacob got him. I'm not happy about it; before Gabe learns to play it he should first become interested in the more classical instruments like I did. Toning it, I begin to play _California Dreamin_ by the Mamas and Papas one of my favorite songs from the sixties**. **He smiles at the sound and sways to it even if I'm not singing the lyrics. The way he and Jacob act sometimes, they would have fit quite well in the hippie scene. I can envision Gabe dancing naked at Woodstock covered in paint.

"Want ay," Gabe said reaching toward the strings finding no point in denying him I allow him. Strumming the strings, he actually plays something that resembles music. Letting him play for an hour, I deem it time for him to eat. "No."

"Yes," I said taking him down to the kitchen. Putting him in his high chair, I prepare lunch for him.

"Ant daddy."

"Jacob is out hunting, he'll be back soon."

"Daddy now," he whined.

"Gabriel, Daddy will be back soon," I said cutting up a banana for him. It hurts that he favors Jacob more then me. I think back to a few months ago when Sarah told me Gabe didn't like me. Eventually later Sarah explained in her way that Gabe didn't want to leave like Jacob. Finishing lunch, I place the food in front of him and give him his spoon.

"No!"

"Gabe it's good." I think that it is good. Jacob, Leah, or Seth never complained about my cooking.

"Yuck." He sticks out his tongue and covers his eyes, so he won't have to look at what I prepared. I don't know what is the matter with him; he has never acted this way before when it comes to food. Like human children after a few months on the bottle, he was fed baby food. Now he is advanced enough to eat soft solid foods.

"Gabriel, it's time to eat. Now be good."

"No," he giggled throwing his food.

"Gabriel that is enough," I said starting to clean up. Gabe doesn't take me seriously as he continues to throw his food. Soon all his food is on the ground as he sits there laughs and bangs his spoon. I try to keep my patience with him. "Bad boy."

"No," he replied banging louder.

"Stop now."

"No."

Taking the spoon out of his hand, he started to cry. I just let him as I continued to clean up and make more food for him. As I'm about to finish, Jacob rushes in and takes Gabe into his arms. "What happened?"

"He was being naughty, so I took something away from him."

"Gabe is not naughty. Are you?" Gabe just shakes his head no and hides his head in Jacob's chest. "See."

"Jacob, you weren't here, so you didn't see him refusing to eat his food and then making a mess."

"Gabe would never do such a thing."

"Jacob, he did." I can't believe he does not believe me. As a parent he should respect what I did about Gabe's behavior.

"Come Gabe, do you want ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Jacob, he hasn't eaten lunch or been put down for a nap. I don't appreciate you undermining my authority towards him."

"He's a baby," was all he said leaving the kitchen. Jesus, I am frustrated at him, I should confront him now, but I do believe our interaction will only result in a fight. I will speak with him tonight when the twins are asleep.

--

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Coming home from a day of shopping with Alice and Leah, I find Edward working on one of his cars. I could sense his emotions before we even came home. He is irritated about something. Knowing him his irritation comes from Jacob. "May I inquire about your anger?"

"Jacob."

"Why?"

He then recounted the situation that happened earlier between him and Jacob. "I'm trying to be patient toward him, but he doesn't understand that we have to be equal as parents, so the children will respect us."

"I have no advice. Have you spoken to Carlisle about the situation?"

"No, but I think he would say that I just confront Jacob, which I'm going to do tonight. Jasper do you think that I am being a bad parent toward Gabe?"

"No, it was only logical in the way you dealt with his behavior, but I cannot be a judge, since my child is not born yet. Edward as my brother, in my opinion you have been a good parent so far with the twins. You and Jacob need to come to a compromise."

"Thanks, how was shopping?"

"Tedious, but it makes Alice happy." Thinking of her, I feel the need to be around her now. "How long are you going to continue to work?"

"Just for another hour," he replied.

Leaving him to think, I go upstairs to find my Leah laying in her bed with her hands on her stomach, while Alice puts away her purchases. "Leah, how do you feel?"

"Fine, the baby is being active."

I notice that her face is growing pale. "Shopping has taken your strength, rest for awhile."

"I will," she replied yawning. Holding her hand, I sit with her until she falls asleep. I hope this baby does not act as a parasite on her body. She may be a wolf, but she still is human. Kissing her, I head toward my angel. "Leah is becoming pale."

"What? Should she see Carlisle?"

"Let her rest, have you had any visions about the baby?"

Alice frowns in frustration. "No, I can tell it is like Gabe, because I can't see his future. I wish I could know more about her before the birth."

"You will soon enough," I said placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I love you."

"As do I." We decide to wait until Leah is awake, before professing our love toward her. Sitting near her, I place my hand on her stomach. The baby is kicking as if she wants to come out. Even in sleep, Leah is pained by the kicking. I try to transmit a calming emotion to the baby. She gets it and stops kicking.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The twins are finally asleep. Sarah wanted to stay up with us, but after a battle we finally got her to sleep. Gabe was easier, but he didn't want to take a bath earlier which lead to a huge splash fight until he was clean. Yawning, I go into me and Edward's room to watch a movie. Edward comes in and sits next to me. "Want to have sex?" I asked.

"No, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Earlier with Gabriel, I don't appreciate that you took him out for ice cream after I punished him. Then you don't even believe me when I told you about what he did. We need to be equal in disciplining him and Sarah."

"He was crying and you did nothing about it."

"Only to teach him that he can't have everything that he wants. He may be a baby, but he is also intelligent in knowing what he can and cannot do."

"I don't want to hear this," I said turning up the volume to the television. Edward decides to place himself in front of it. "Hey move."

"Not until you listen."

"I heard what you had to say and I don't agree with you about Gabe. Now move, this is a good part." In anger Edward destroys the t.v. by slamming his fist through the screen. "What the fuck?"

"Jacob, stop being ignorant about our son."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know you closer to him, but that doesn't give you an excuse to ignore me about him. Grow up and start acting like a parent."

"Grow up, I had to grow up the minute I met you, abandoning everything in my life for you. I don't care about what you say about Gabriel. I'm going to do my own thing with him, if you don't like it tough luck." Edward looks as he is about to say something, but he just walks off in anger. Not caring too much, I just go into another room to watch t.v.

--

**Esme's P.O.V.**

As Carlisle and I enjoy the clear night outside in the garden, Edward comes to us distressed about Jacob. He then goes into details about events of today and how he feels about his relationship lately. I feel bad about the trouble he is having, but he fails to understand that Jacob is still inexperienced about raising children and in a way is still a child himself. "Edward please understand that Jacob is still young."

"I know, but he can't see that what he did today made me feel that I'm not equal in Gabe's eyes to him."

Standing up, I walk to my son and hold him. "He'll see that what he is doing is wrong, but give him time."

"They don't love me."

"Edward don't say that Jacob loves you more than anything. He left the tribe and his father for you."

"I know, but everytime we argue he brings that point up. I love him, but I think it was a mistake to allow myself to love him."

"Edward never call loving Jacob a mistake. All marriages have hardships; you fail to remember that Jacob has not been alive as long as us. His brain does not understand that he needs to act as a parent and not as a friend or older brother toward the children." I stroke his cheek. "Parenting is never easy. As the twins become older there will be more that you and Jacob will disagree about, but remember the love that you two share for them is what they need to thrive."

"Thanks can I stay with you two for awhile?"

"Of course," I said moving over so that he can seat in-between us on the porch swing. Placing his head on my shoulder, I stroke his hair as I contemplate the situation. Truly both of them are not emotionally ready to be parents, but they will work things out hopefully.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Shutting up, the pain she is causing just has to remind me that she is inside of me. "Hey calm down." Of course she doesn't listen and does another kick. It's a good thing Alice and Jasper stepped out for a minute; I don't want them worrying. The twins drove Jacob to insanity; this one is trying to kill me. Pulling myself up, I try to go to the bathroom, but only land right on my face. Damn now I can't even walk now, before Alice and Jasper can find me, I quickly get into bed.

Jasper quickly rushes in just as I'm laying back down. "Leah are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Is the baby restless?"

"Yes." Placing his hand on my stomach he sends a calming emotion to her , in an instant she stops kicking. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, since the baby causes you pain, we should speak to Carlisle about having her taken out early.

"We don't even know if she is fully developed." Like Sarah, she created a shield around her that blocks out the ultrasound. We have no idea how she is developing, but the way she kicks I think she is just fine. "I can deal with the pain; she'll come out when she is ready."

"Leah, I don't want her to harm your health for protective measures…"

I don't let him get out what he wanted to say. "Look, I'm fine now just drop the goddamn subject," I snapped. He does not show it, but I can tell he is stunned; this is the first time I have ever gotten angry with him. Just as I'm about to say sorry, someone lets me know that she is ready to be born.

* * *

How was the chapter, please let me know

**Next chapter-** The baby is born and name is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Twilight Series.**

**A/N-**Thanks for all the reviews of last chapter. This chapter the baby is born and her name is revealed so please enjoy.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Goddamn she would pick the time to be born; I had hoped she would be normal and wait a few months, but not now. Screaming, I try to block some of the pain, but nothing is helping. Jasper tries manipulating my emotions, so they can be calm, but it is not helping. "You bastard I hate you for this," I screamed at him. He doesn't say anything. I want to say sorry, but right now no.

Carlisle rushes into the room with his medical bag and starts to examine me. "Leah, have you had contractions in the last few hours?"

"Yes, but I didn't think anything about them.

"You're already eight centimeters dilated. I'll have Jasper get you comfortable and then I will take her out."

"Alright," I said as Carlisle went out for a second. Jasper and Alice then help me into a nightgown and prepare our bed.

Jake rushes in with an enormous grin. "So are you ready for the pain that will haunt you for the rest of your life?"

"Shut up! Go call my mom and if you can call Seth as well."

"No problem mommy."

"Asshole," I scream punching him. "Take it out."

"Soon Leah," Jasper said kissing my forehead. I give him and Jacob a deadly glare. Jake quickly takes off; Jasper stays by my side and holds my hand.

Carlisle soon comes back with Esme. "Are you ready Leah?"

"Yes," I howl in pain.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Wiping the sweat of Leah's forehead, I hold her hand as she prepares to give birth to our daughter. I'm so excited. Trying to picture our baby, Carlisle tells Leah to push, but it is not helping much as the baby won't come out. "I can't do this," Leah cried.

"Yes you can. Please complete our family," I replied kissing her.

"I need my mom." I wish I could bring Sue here now, but she is hundreds of miles away. Getting up, I get my video camera, so Sue can watch her first grandchild be born. "Alice don't."

"For your mom," I whined. Turning the camera I to capture Carlisle and Esme. "Smile."

"Alice not now," Carlisle scolded. "Leah, I've got you fully dilated and now all you have to do is push." Leah pushes, but nothing happens. "Leah, you're during great. I need you to push harder."

"It hurts," she cried as she starts to push again. With my camera in one hand, I hold Leah's hand in my other. Jasper is on her other side holding her hand as well.

"Leah, just a bit more," Carlisle said. Leah pushes harder. Surely, but slowly the baby starts to come out. "I can see the head; you're doing great just one more last hard push." Leah nods and pushes with all her might. In a split second the sound of screaming fills my ears and I rush to see Carlisle holding our new daughter. "It's a girl, you did great Leah."

With pride Jasper cuts the umbilical cord and then Esme goes to clean her up. "I love you," I said kissing Leah's forehead. She just nods and lays back exhausted of her ordeal of child birth. Rushing over to Esme, I get to see our new daughter. She has dark skin like Leah, black hair with streaks of blonde and a set of light brown eyes with gold specks. "Hi," I whisper at her. Esme smiles and hands her to me. She is so small. Checking her over, she has ten toes and fingers, floppy ears, a button nose like me, eyebrows like Jasper's and other features. She is the perfect combination of the three of us. I take her over to see Jasper and Leah. Jasper grins at our baby girl with love, while Leah still exhausted barely glances. "What should we name her?"

"Trinity," Jasper said. "To represent the three of us"

"Rayen," Leah."

"Why that," I asked.

"Because it means flower."

Thinking it over, I like the name Trinity Rayen. "I love it Trinity Rayen Clearwater-Cullen-Hale. That's a mouth full, but I'm sure she'll love it."

"Alice, let Leah try to feed her," Carlisle said as he finishes cleaning up everything.

"Oh, ok." Giving Leah the baby, she breastfed her and then the both of them immediately fell asleep.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Last night was something, my new goddaughter was born and I fought with Edward. Good times. Getting Gabe and Sarah up, me and Edward take them to see their new baby cousin. Sarah is intrigued by the Trinity, while Gabe appears to be jealous. "She is perfect Leah," I said.

"Thanks, it took a hell of a lot of pain to get her out."

"Daddy, she pretty like baby doll," Sarah said as she gently stroked Trinity's hair.

"Ugly," Gabe replied.

"No she not," Sarah fired back smacking her brother in the head. Not about to let his sister to bully him, Gabe hits her back, which causes a small fight between them until I pull them apart and take him out of the room.

"Hey what's wrong with you," I asked him. Gabe doesn't look at me. "Are you jealous of her?"

"No," he said not looking at me.

"Yes you are, don't worry you'll always be just mine." Probably the worst thing to say to him, but he believes me and gives me one of his award winning smiles. Taking him back to the room, we come across Leah breastfeeding the baby. "Disgusting."

"Yuck," Gabe said.

Leah gave us both a glare. "Shut up will you, just because you didn't do it doesn't mean that it is wrong."

"Well I don't have tits."

"Tits," Gabe repeated.

"Gabriel do not say that," Edward said sternly. I just start laughing my ass off which causes Gabe to laugh as well. "Jacob, we cannot tolerate such language from him."

"But it's funny, say tits again Gabe."

"Tits," he giggled clapping his hands in delight.

"Daddy what are tits," Sarah asked giggling at the word to. "Aunt Leah, you have tits?"

"Enough," Edward bellowed. "Jacob may I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure," I said placing Gabe on the ground. Edward pulls me into our bedroom and makes sure that the door is shut. "What's wrong?"

"Really Jacob, you're encouraging Gabriel to use such disgusting language. I don't mind if you and Leah say such words, but he is a baby."

"Fine I won't speak to him."

"I don't mean that. I'm sick of you going against everything I say about the twins."

"Well I'm sick of you hassling me about every decision that I make."

"Because most of them are stupid and irresponsible, I just want you to grow up and stop acting like a friend to our child. He'll never respect us if you do."

Edwards is starting the piss me off. "He respects me just fine, unlike you, because you act like a prick to him."

"Jesus, Jacob are you even listening to yourself speak? I let me repeat that _I _have been acting like a parent unlike you who acts like a friend and I guess when he gets older a frat brother. You need to grow up for once and accept responsibility in taking care of our children. Jacob, I'm not going to tolerate your style of parenting any longer, we need to be equal."

"Just shut the fuck up, will you. Sorry, I'm not the best parent in the damn world."

"I'm not perfect either, but we need to work together."

"You know what; I never asked to be a parent."

"Neither did I, but we are. Now you need to stop acting like a child and start being an adult."

"Just leave me alone, I seem to think that I'm not as old as you. I can even be near you at this time," I yelled walking away from him.

"Don't turn you back on me Jacob."

"I can do whatever I want. I'm sick of you and this damn relationship." Taking off my ring, I throw it at him. "I don't want to be married to you anymore. I hate you." Leaving, I go to see my twins; they obviously heard our fight, because the two are clearly upset."

"Are you mad at us," Sarah asked with tears coming from her eyes.

Picking her up, I wipe her ice cold tears away. "No baby girl, I love you and will see you soon," I replied kissing her forehead. Putting her down, I pick up Gabe, who wraps his arms around my neck and starts to cry. "Hey big guy, I love you."

"No leave."

"Jacob, stop being stubborn for once," Leah said glaring daggers at me.

"I just need to clear my head for awhile, I'll be back soon." Giving Gabe a tight hug, I put him down and leave the house.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I never thought our fight would escalate to him leaving, but he did. The strings of my none beating heart pull as I think about my lost love. I should go after him, but now I don't know. Getting the twins, I take them into my room and try to comfort them. "Miss Daddy," Sarah said burying her head into my chest.

"I know, he'll come back."

"NO! Hate you," Gabe screamed at me as his small fists beat on me. I don't do anything as he takes his anger out. Sarah tries to stop him, but I just tell her to let him go on. Soon the both of them fall asleep in my arms.

Placing them in their bed, I watch over them until Carlisle comes in and sits next to me. "Esme called me about what happened." Looking at my father, he understands that right now I don't want to talk. Taking me by the hand, we go down to his office, where he holds me.

"I don't know if he'll come back," I finally said.

"He will once he lets his anger out. Edward please give him time, none of what he said today he actually meant."

"I know. Can I please be alone; I need to think for awhile." Hurt comes to Carlisle's face, but he nods yes and leaves.

--

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

It is not hard to find Jacob, Edward had explained to me earlier that Jacob adores being by the ocean, because the sound of waves calms him down. Catching his scent, I see him sitting by himself staring at the waves as they crash against the cliffs. "Jacob."

"Edward sent you, I knew he would."

"Actually he didn't." Not to get to close, I stand behind him, so he'll know that I respect his space. Even how long Jacob has been living with us, I'm still not as close as I want to be with him, but I do consider him one of my sons.

"Why did you come then?"

"Because Jacob, you're apart of my family and I don't want the family to be broken up."

"I have my own family to go back to, you know."

"Yes I know, but the twins are apart of yours and my family. Have you thought about how much you would hurt them, if you left?"

"No."

"What about Leah? I know she wouldn't appreciate if you left her here. Even if she is around my family, I know you help anchor her in accepting this lifestyle. Jacob, I cannot comprehend on how you feel at this point."

"No you can't, I'm confused about the life I've chosen."

"I know you are, but we are there for you," I said closing the distance between us and placing my hand on his shoulder. "The boys in your tribe grow up to fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once my kind is near your territory, your heritage kicks in and forces all the young males to become wolves, whether they like it or not. In your case, you became a wolf, found a soul mate and had children in the entire course of a year."

"Why does he love me so much, obviously our relationship is strained? He should have stayed with that Bella chick."

"He could have, but would have been living in a false reality with her. Possibly they would have became married, she would have been turned into a vampire and would have had a child. But things would not have worked out to well, if he followed that path. Jacob, Edward is complicated and needs a strong person to be with him. He never would have found that with Bella." Jacob does not reply back and I let him think about what I said as I head back to the house.

Once there, I go to see my grandchildren who have woken up from their nap. Sarah immediately launches herself on me. How I adore her, she is like Alice in her need to be loved and make everyone else love her. "Daddy come back?" She asked innocently.

"Soon love," I answer kissing her forehead. Her beautiful dark eyes fill with more sadness; it tears me apart to see her in such a state. With all the females in my family, I cannot bare to see them upset about something. "Your daddy loves you," I assure her. Turning my attention on Gabriel, he appears to be in thought, with the same facial expressions that Edward makes when he is thinking. Choosing to let him continue thinking, I head to check on Leah and my new granddaughter.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Damn, I hate it when Carlisle is right. Swallowing some of the pride that I have, I head back home. As I'm half way there, Edward meets me. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Look, I'm…" Edward doesn't let me get the rest of the words out as he hugs me. I don't know what would possess me to leave him, the only person that will accept me. "I'm sorry."

"I am to."

"I…"

"Let's speak of it later," he said placing my wedding ring back on my finger.

* * *

**A/N-** Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know how it went?

**Next chapter-**Billy comes into the story, so excited especially with the interaction he'll have with Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in awhile, school is back in session and it cuts down on my writing time. Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate them. This chapter Billy comes into the story, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Sorry about you know."

"I know you are," Edward replied.

There is nothing else I can say, but just stare at the ground. Edward lifted my head and kissed me. Pulling myself away, I catch the look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, just not ready to kiss and make up. I hate that you called me a bad parent."

"I'm sorry for that. Jake, I just want us to be good parents and the only way we can do that is being equal with our children. Especially with your dad coming soon."

"Ok, I'll be a better parent."

"Thank you," he said as we walked back toward the house.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

So excited, mom will be here soon with Billy, Rachel and sadly Paul. Oh well, Jacob is just going to have to deal with that bastard. I can't wait to see Rachel; I haven't seen her since Emily's wedding. The last time I saw her, she seemed to be really happy with Paul, who ironically has changed since being with her. Get myself ready, me and Jake are going to pick up everyone while the kids stay behind with the Cullens. I'm nervous to see mom, since I know she was upset about not being there for Trinity's birth, but Alice sent her a video of what happened, so at least she got to see the pain I went through.

"Leah, do you think my mom will like the dress I'm in," Alice asked.

Turning around, I see that she is dressed in a Baby Phat Cowl High Neck Dress, which looks damn sexy on her. Mom wouldn't care anyway about Alice's clothes. "It's fine."

"Are you sure, I really want to make an impression on her and to Rachel. I can't wait to meet her, are you two close?"

"When we were younger, yes. Me, her, and Rebecca would hang out together, but they eventually left the reservation. Why?"

"No reason." Shaking my head, I check on Trinity who is sleeping peacefully and go downstairs to find Jake waiting. "Leah don't leave me." Alice pleaded as Jasper held on to her.

"I'll be back," I said looking at Jake. Shrugging his shoulders we, get into the new SUV that Carlisle bought just for the occasion and head off to the nearest airport. "Happy your dad is coming?"

"Yes and no. Yes in that I haven't seen him and Rachel in awhile, no in that he will most likely end up arguing with Edward over the kids. My life sucks."

"Yes it does." Jake just laughs and we continue to drive the hour to the nearest airport. Once we're there everyone is already off the plane. "Mom," I cried going to her. I've missed her so much.

"Leah, where's the baby?"

"At the house, the trip was too long for her." Turning from her, I greeted Billy and then Rachel and Paul. Getting their luggage, we load up the car and drive back to the house.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob just called and said that they would be returning home in the next twenty minutes. Making sure the children are ready, I check in on Sarah who keeps looking at herself in the mirror. She is adorable in the dress Alice just bought her for the occasion; she looks like a little angel. "You're very pretty," I told her bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy," she replied kissing me back. "Daddy will grandpa say I'm pretty?"

"I'm sure he will." Jacob and Gabe have been anticipating Billy's visit, while I have been dreading it. Sarah has been on pins and needles about how Billy will treat her. When we call him, he always insists on talking only to Gabe and never her, which hurts Sarah's feeling and makes me mad. We couldn't help if she came out more vampire then Gabriel. She loves him more then anything and only wants his acceptance on what she is. The situation could have been reversed if Gabe came out vampire and Sarah, human.

"When is grandpa coming?"

"He'll be here very soon. How about you go help Aunt Alice dress Trinity, while I finish up with your brother." She nods excitedly and runs off to help Alice. She loves that Trinity was born, because she now has a pseudo little sister that is just like her. She adores helping bath the baby, feeding her and changing her. Going to Gabe, I make sure he is in a clean diaper and finish dressing him in his outfit. "Ready to see grandpa?"

"Yes, love more." I knew he implied that Billy loved him more than Sarah, even at his age he knew. Someday, I think he is going to use that to his own advantage against Sarah over something. I don't want there to be a rift of who loves who more between them. I finally got Jacob to start to treat them equally and that's how I want it to stay.

"Grandpa loves the both of you equally like everyone else in the family."

"No."

"Yes," I replied as I put his shoes on. When I'm done, I catch the scent that Jacob and the others are near. Gabe immediately starts to howl in excitement. "Ready to see everyone?"

"Yes."

Once we're downstairs, the twins wiggle around in anticipation to when Billy rolls through the door. When he does they race toward him, Gabe despite being smaller then Sarah, manages to trip her and gets to Billy first. Who just scopes him up and gives him a kiss. "Gabriel." Then Billy starts to speak Quileute toward him. Gabe eagerly responds back in Quileute. Jacob took the incentive to teach the twins the language of their tribe. Looking at Sarah, I know that she is hurt that Billy hasn't paid any attention toward her yet. With a sad face she returns to my side.

"Mr. Black how was the flight," I asked trying to hide my anger.

"Fine thank you," Billy responded cordially as he continued to roll inside the house with Gabriel on his lap. Knowing I can't do anything know, I greet Sue Clearwater and Rachel, Jacob's sister. This is the first time I have met her. She is very pleasant unlike her brother at times.

"Ladies how was your flight."

Sue smiled and answered. "Fine thank you where is my granddaughter?"

"Here she is," Alice called from the stairs and she brought Trinity down with Jasper at their side. Sue immediately takes to her new granddaughter. Looking at my baby girl, I know she is jealous of the interaction. Until Rachel acknowledges her, which puts a smile on Sarah's face as she starts to show off and speak French toward her aunt. Even in the excitement of someone paying attention, Sarah is still sad that Billy has not acknowledged her yet.

Two hours later, after letting our guests settle in, Sarah approaches me in anger. "What's wrong honey?" I asked putting her on my lap. Her facial features are identical to Jacob's, when he is angry.

"Grandpa give Gabe gift, but not me." I should have known that Billy would sink so low to exclude his granddaughter. Burying her face in my chest, Sarah starts to cry. "Why does Grandpa don't like me? Am I a bad girl?"

"No, honey you're not. Your grandpa is being stubborn."

"No he's not. He hates me," she cried. It hurts me deeply that my baby girl feels that she is not loved. Later, I will be having a discussion with Billy. Even if I appear younger, I am still older then Billy and I need to lay down that if he wants to continue seeing Gabriel; he cannot disregard Sarah. Hugging Sarah, I rock her and attempt to calm her down, which eventually happens. "Daddy why Gabe special?"

"You're special to and everyone loves you. Even your grandpa in his own way."

"Ok," she mumbled. I doubt she believes me, but I have to assure her.

Catching a strong fish smell, I can tell that someone is cooking. "Want to see what's going on downstairs?"

"Yes."

Picking her up, we go down to the kitchen to find Sue demonstrating to Alice and Esme how to fry catfish. As they do, Leah, Jacob, Paul and Gabe particularly drool over the sight of the golden brown fish. "Should I learn how to make fish to," I asked wrapping my arm around Jacob. He looks cute drooling over the fish which I can assume is candy for him.

"Yes for the love of God yes," Jake almost shouted. "Sue are you almost done, please it's been to long since I had your fish."

"Almost Jacob," she laughed. Turning back to the fish, she gave instructions about the proper way to prepare it for our wolves, listening I know one way to make Jacob do what I want when he starts to be belligerent. Watching the scene, Alice is very excited in that Sue is most accepting of her and everyone else. I wonder why can't Billy be like Sue, then we wouldn't have such problems. Obviously Jake didn't get his stubbornness for his mother.

Billy with Carlisle come into the kitchen, I hadn't been aware that they were with each other. The look on Billy's face, tells me that he and Carlisle were discussing something serious. Choosing to respect Billy's privacy, I block out his thoughts. Sarah wanting to take advantage of the situation leaves me and climbs onto Billy's lap. To give false appearances Billy stokes her hair, but doesn't speak. Gabe watching the entire interaction leaves Jacob and climbs onto Billy as well. The pair stare at each other, knowing them there is going to be a fight, but before I can do anything, Sue announces that the fish is done, which catches Gabe's attention. Thankfully that the fight was defused. Later when they are done, I approach Billy to request to speak with him alone; he agrees and we go for a walk. As I push his wheelchair, I lead us to a secluded area. "Thank you for speaking me Mr. Black?"

"What do you want Edward, to tell me that my son is with child again?

"No of course not sir. I do want to speak to you about your treatment of Sarah. She told me earlier that you gave Gabriel a gift and not her. Jacob and I are trying to raise them equally and we would appreciate if you gave Sarah a gift and acknowledge her as your granddaughter."

"As I told Jacob, I will not accept her as my granddaughter, even if she has my late wife's name. I could careless about what you have to say about her, she is of your kind unlike Gabriel."

"The situation could have been easily reversed if Gabriel was more vampire."

"But it is not. I will not speak of this matter with you anymore. I do not love Sarah nor will I ever. I only came here to see my son and grandson not that other child that was conceived."

"That other child is your granddaughter and you will respect her while you are here."

"You have no right to boss me around. If it wasn't for Gabriel, I would be happy to leave right now. But I refuse to leave until he understands that he is better then your half." I could respond, but I choose not to and wheel Billy back to the house. Damn, I hope to God that Gabe does not become as stubborn as his grandfather.

--

**Billy's P.O.V.**

My only son would leave the tribe for that damn bloodsucker. It sickens me everytime I have to think about it. The only good outcome was Gabriel. He is the spitting image of my grandfather Ephraim; hopefully he will be a great leader to the tribe one day. Sam may be current leader, but his son cannot be compared to Gabriel, who has Ephraim's blood running through his veins. He will become strong and the ancient wolf from our legends.

"Dad, I have to give him a bath," Jacob said taking Gabriel from me. Gently he pulled off the baby's clothes; I must admit he does make a good father. With any luck Gabriel will listen to his advice when he is older.

"Grandpa bath to," Gabriel asked as he rushed to me in his naked state.

Laughing I picked him up and thought about the times where Jacob begged to take a bath with me. I made him stop asking around four years old, but when he was younger it was amusing for me and him to take showers together. "All right." How can I deny him? He's perfect. Filling up the massive tub, Gabriel and I take a bath together. He laughs and plays with the numerous toys, while I attempt to get him clean. Being with him makes me feel young again and helpful. As we bathe, the other one comes into the bathroom. "Please get out."

"Grandpa, I take bath to," she replied as she started to strip.

"No," Gabriel shouted. Taking a handful of suds, he throws them at her. Retaliating she throws suds back at him in the matter of seconds soap is flying everywhere. "My grandpa," Gabe shouted in fury.

"He's mine," she screamed right back.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Stop it," Edward said as he came in, picked the girl up and carried her out.

"You mine," Gabe said as he wrapped his little arms around my neck and gave me a soapy kiss. "Daddy mine."

"Yes, I'm yours."

That made him smile. After I finished us up, I got the opportunity to dress Gabe for bed and then I laid down with him and started to tell him a story that my grandfather told me about how our tribe became wolves. Gabe smiled and listened intently until sleep took him over. Kissing his forehead, I get back into my wheelchair and roll past the other one who appears to be sad. I do not comfort her or even speak to her.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Jacob please talk to your father about Sarah," Edward said as I tried to get some damn sleep. God, I know that dad treats Sarah unfairly, but there is nothing I can do about it. He said from the beginning that he would never accept Sarah.

"I can't do anything."

"Jacob, he is hurting her."

"I know and I don't like it either, but she'll get over it. Hell maybe he'll have a change of heart one day and accept her." I don't even believe my own words.

"That's bullshit Jacob and you know it."

"I can't change his mind; he's set in his ways."

"If you won't then I will speak to your father again about Sarah and Gabriel."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I pulled a pillow over my head, so I won't have to hear him talk more about the issues.

"Jacob."

"What? I can't do anything alright. He is a stubborn old man."

"Yes he is, just as you are and how Gabriel will be." I glare at him. "Go to sleep Jacob," he said kissing me. Mumbling to myself, I finally get some sleep.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you're a mom," Rachel said as we sat outside on the front porch. Mom was inside talking to Esme; I let her put Trinity to bed, so I could talk to Rachel. I know Alice wants to be out here with us, but she respects that me and Rachel need some time alone.

"I can't believe you're still with Paul of all people."

"He's changed a lot since you and Jacob left. So tell me what's it like to be married to two people that are vampires?"

"It's interesting. I'm happier then I have been in a long time, but it sucks sometimes. I don't like living in seclusion and I hate how I can't have a minute's peace."

"Because of the pixie?"

"Yes, I know she means well, but still. Her happy mood gets to me a lot. I wouldn't have it any other way. So are you and Paul going to give Billy another grandchild anytime soon?"

"Hell no! Despite his duties, I'm making Paul graduate from high school and get some kind of college degree. We are not about live on the reservation and let him mooch for me. Are you going to go to school?"

"I'm in online classes at the moment, but to get away I wouldn't mind going to an actually college. When I was pregnant it was boring being stuck in the house all day. I'm like your brother; I'm homesick for _La Push_ and my airheads of pack brothers.

"Why don't you just come back at least for a couple years?"

"I can't, besides I doubt he would be willing to accept that I have a daughter now." Sam would throw a fit if he ever found out that I had a half human, half vampire child.

"He's changed to you know; besides Emily misses you as well. Do you ever talk to her?"

"No, I should, it's hard now that she was Sam Jr.

"C.J."

"What?"

"Everyone calls him C.J. Everyone expects him to lead the pack one day, unless Gabriel comes back to the reservation. Personally I believe Gabriel will make a better leader one day, but I'm being biased. Leah, I for one would be ecstatic if you came back. Emily is great and all, but she's not you. Kim is young, and the other girls don't know about the pack, but I understand that your life is here with the Cullens and Trinity."

At the sound of my daughters, name I reveal something. "I don't love my child."

"What?"

"I don't love my child," I repeated. Thinking back, I have never felt motherly love toward her. I hated that I became pregnant and then when I had her, I could barely look at her. When I feed her or get her dressed, I never feel as if I'm doing anything special. Since the two weeks that she has been born, I have been depressed. I know Edward and Jasper knows it, but they don't say anything.

Rachel looked concerned. "Have you told Alice or Jasper?"

"No, everyday I think I'll feel something toward Trinity, but I don't."

"Wow Leah, I don't know what to say, except you need to tell them." Rachel hugs me in comfort. I accepted it; I feel better now that I was able to tell someone.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

During breakfast the next morning, I listen to Billy's thoughts. They consist of him wondering about Gabe, how irritating I am, and how he loved how Esme cooked breakfast. Feeling the need to get this over with, I approach him. "Mr. Black, may we speak for a minute?"

"Yes," he replied. Leading him to Carlisle's office, I make sure the door is closed. "What do you want? Is this another conversation about the other child?"

"That other child is your granddaughter and you will use her name in this house and show her the respect she deserves. She has done nothing, but love you."

"I will not listen to your commands. I will never say or name and acknowledge other then a mistake that you and Jacob made."

If I had blood it would be boiling right now. What is wrong with this man? That damn stubbornness, I wonder how his wife dealt with him before she died. "If you will not respect her, then you will never see Gabriel again."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"Jacob will not allow it. I've heard about the fighting the pair of you have been doing. It is only a matter of time before Jacob gets fed up with your unholy lifestyle and decides to leave you, taking Gabriel with him."

"He would never do that," I hissed.

"Yes he would and he will. It seem to misunderstand the Black men, we do not tolerate crap from others. That was why my grandfather was leader of our tribe. He fought for his position and one day Jacob and Gabriel will claim their positions as well. Now if you excuse me, I want to be with my only grandchild." He stated as he turned to roll out of the room. I just let him leave. I will never allow Jacob to leave. I love him too much to ever be separated from him.

* * *

**A/N**- How was this chapter? Please let me know. Leah is suffering from postpartum depression, which will explored in the next chapter.

Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the Twilight series

**A/N**- Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them all. Leah's depression is explored and Rosalie comes back.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

To throw off Alice's visions, me, Emmett and Seth came back to the U.S. at the last second possible. Europe was refreshing though it was strange having the kid travel with us, but he was ok. He didn't smell like a dog too much. Getting out of the cab, we walk up towards the house and my nose immediately detects another wolf and humans. Who the hell came here? Heading toward the house, I see the he-bitch speaking to his father. I didn't know that man was going to come here. God, I hope he won't be living here.

"Hey blondie, you're back," the dog called out.

"Shut it Fido."

"Touchy," he replied running up to us. "And I thought a trip would help that bitchy attitude of yours. I guess I was wrong. Did you come back, because you missed me?"

"No!"

"I feel so sad, not really. So guess what, another wolf has joined the pack."

"What?" I hope he is not serious; I can't stand anymore damn dogs in our household. "What filthy mutt is here now?"

The bitch grinned. "That is no way to speak about your new niece. You should ashamed of yourself."

Son of a bitch, that bastard baited me to say that about my new niece, which no one bothered to tell us that she was born. "I hate you with a fucking passion," I hissed at him.

"I feel the same. I can't wait to see Leah 's and Alice's reaction once they found out what you said."

"You wouldn't."

"Just watch me," he laughed as he ran back to the house. Dropping my bags, I run after him. He must have already known where she was, because he got there first and started to talk about what I had said.

"You called my child a mutt," the she- bitch growled towards me. Before I can answer, she pounces on me.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I love the smell of a catfight in the middle of the day. I might have added a few extra words on Rosalie's statement to piss off Leah even more. It obviously worked, because Leah is trying to kill the blond bimbo. Emmett and dad are by me watching, while Seth tries to break up the fight, but his efforts are going nowhere. Those girls want each other to die. "Go Leah."

"You just had to start a fight between them when we just got home?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, didn't you miss their fights?"

"Of course I did. C'mon babe," Emmett cheered. "That's it get her into a headlock."

"Jacob this is unacceptable," said Dad as he watched the fight intrigued.

"It is, but it is a great source of entertainment. That's it Leah twist her arm off." The noise from the fight attracts everyone else in the house.

Paul ran over and started to cheer for Leah. "That's it girl, get up and box her ass like you did to everyone else at La Push. "Uppercut, uppercut."

"Babe, go Mike Tyson on her, just don't bite off the ear," Emmett screamed. Emmett and Paul got into a cheering match and coaching how the girls should fight each other. The twins intrigued by the fight as well, started to cheer. Gabe for Leah and Sarah for Rosalie. Rachel stood there stunned for a second, but started to cheer for Leah.

Just as the fight was about to become more intense, Trinity's cries broke them apart. Leah looked confused for a second, before rushing back toward Rosalie. Just as she is about to take out Rosalie, Sue appeared out of nowhere with Esme by her side. "Leah Meli Clearwater, stop this right now," Sue commanded.

"But Mom."

"No buts, you're a grown woman now start acting like one."

Rosalie chuckled, but Esme stopped her. "You have no reason to laugh Rosalie Lillian Hale. You were acting like a child as well." Then the women turned to the rest of us. The first time I see Esme angry and she and Sue have the same expression. "I will have no more cheering over a fight between family in this house. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," all of us said together.

Sue turned her attention toward dad. "Billy, I ashamed of you for not doing something. Leah, Trinity is upset, please calm her." Leah grimaced at the request, but did as she was told. Wanting to get out of Sue's fury, I quickly take my children and head outside.

For the first time in weeks, it is sunny outside and I take the twins sunbathing. Thinking about what Edward said. I laid down and put the two of them on my chest. For once they don't fight, but just snuggled into each other. Edward told me last night that when we treat Sarah and Gabriel equally then they don't fight that much with each other, when we don't well then all hell breaks loose.

"Jacob."

Looking up I see Dad. "Hey old man, going to sunbath with us?"

"No." He seemed surprised that Sarah and Gabriel weren't fighting over me. "Jacob, I must speak to you alone."

"Soon Dad."

"Grandpa lay down with us," Sarah said sweetly.

"Jacob, we will talk later," Dad said leaving.

Sarah looked as she was about to cry. "Why don't he like me?"

"He does, he just has a strange way of showing it," I replied as I rubbed circles into her back.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

Seth is fascinated by his new niece; he keeps cooing at her and gives her multiple kisses everywhere. Why can't I be that way towards her? Since she was born I have never kissed her. She has been a constant headache since the beginning. I can't stand her constant crying; Gabriel and Sarah weren't this bad. Carlisle assured us that she is healthy and it's normal for a baby to cry for long periods of time. When she is crying, I can't be near her and leave. Whatever is wrong Esme, Alice, and Jasper deal with it. On a few occasions Edward and Jacob have helped. "Leah."

"What?" I snapped at Seth. He recoils a little. "Sorry, what do you want?"

"I said she's beautiful, sorry I wasn't here to help with the birth."

"It's fine." I need to clear my head; everyone always comments how adorable she is. I know that, I just don't want to listen to it all the damn time.

"Leah, she needs to be changed."

"Do it then."

"But I don't know how to, besides you're her mother."

"I know that damn it." Clenching my teeth, I have never gotten this angry since she was born. "Seth just change the diaper."

"Why?"

"Nevermind," I yelled pushing past him. Getting the baby, I change her, but my anger clouds me. Suddenly I feel Seth pulling me back. "What?"

"You're hurting her."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're wiping too hard."

In anger, I throw a poop covered baby wipe at him. "God if you have to critique everything just do it your damn self." Stomping off, I go outside, before I can get far Alice pounces on me. "Get off of me."

"Where are you going and what's wrong?"

"None of your business," I said shaking her off of me.

She is hurt by my words. "Tell me what's wrong, please. Jasper and I will help you feel better."

"You and him can't do anything."

"We can if you let us."

"Leave me alone, if I wanted you around, I would say so."

"Leah," she said as sobs started to come out. More crying, why does there have to be that much? Clenching my head a strong pain rushes through it. "Leah." I feel her hands on me, but I push them away. "Do you want Carlisle?"

"NO!" Pushing her away more, I start to run off, but Jasper comes from nowhere and grabs a hold of me. "Let me go." He cradles me in his arms and starts to manipulate my emotions. "Stop it."

"Shh Leah."

I'm not a damn baby. Struggling against him, he doesn't let go. Why can't everyone leave me alone? Feeling my anger increase, I unleash it and turn into my wolf form. Growling at them, I take off into the woods. They run after me, but I push my body as much as I can, to escape them.

Once I finally get away, I turn back into human and collapse in pure exhaustion. I've ran so long, that it is already night time, but at least I got away. Thinking about today's events, I realized that I hurt the people love and my baby. God, I'm truly a monster.

--

**Sue's P.O.V.**

It has been hours, since Leah has left and no one has been able to found her yet. Maybe I should have been too harsh with her earlier. To help my anxiety, I rock Trinity who reminds me of Lean when she was first born. Singing to her, I attract Alice. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater," Alice whispered as she hung her head down. "We haven't found her yet. It's my fault that she left."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I didn't leave her alone when she wanted me to. I just wanted to help her.

Looking at her, I understand why Leah loves her. Out of all the people that have I have ever met, she is the most sincere. "It wasn't your fault…"

"But…"

"No interruptions. My child has always been independent when it comes to handling her problems. Much like her father. Never blame yourself for not being able to help her, when she is ready she'll come to you and Jasper."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alice, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving my daughter and helping her to get over her bitterness towards Sam, believe me she will come back in her own time." Alice nods. Putting Trinity down, I beckon Alice to come into my arms, which she accepts. As I hold her, I see Jasper watching our interaction.

--

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I can't not bare seeing Alice upset over Leah. Silently I watched Alice's exchange with Sue, Leah may want her privacy, but not if she is hurting her mother and Alice. Going back to where I lost her at, I get a very faint scent and follow it. As I search I lose the scent a few times, but I'm able to find it again. Before I know it, I come to the middle of a park and find Leah lying down naked. Kneeling beside her, I take her into my arms. "Leave me." she said.

"No, I can't go back without you."

"Well for this situation just leave me here to rot."

"I would never allow that." Taking off my shirt, I put it on her. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, I don't want you or need you," she barked. "I'm not going back."

"Why not, do you not love me and Alice?" She doesn't answer. "Leah answer me, do you love us?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you want to come back. Is it because of the baby?"

"Yes, I don't love her," she said as tears came down. Sitting next to her, I position her in my lap and rock her. "I can't be a mother; I don't have the compassion or the heart."

"Leah learning how to be something takes time. It took me some time to control my urge to drink human blood."

"Do you still…"

"Crave yes, but with the help of the family and Alice, I don't succumb to the cravings. Leah if you weren't ready, why didn't you say anything?"

"And say what that I wanted any abortion? I wanted her, I just can't love her. I'm sorry."

"Leah it's alright, you're going through postpartum depression. We'll help you through it."

"No."

"Leah, trust me, please." She doesn't say a word as she buries her head into my chest. I hold her until she falls asleep, then I carry her back home. Placing her onto our bed, I get on my knees and for the first time since I became a vampire; I prayed to God that he'll be able to help her.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Making good on my word, I refused Billy to be anywhere near Gabriel. Today he wanted to take only Gabe to the nearest town for ice cream. When he was asked if he was going to take Sarah as well, Billy said no. So I laid down the law that Billy could not be around Gabriel right now unless he agreed to treat Sarah with respect. Of course it is not working out how I planned because now I have a very cranky toddler with me screaming his lungs out. "Gabriel that is enough."

"Hate you," he screamed. "Want grandpa."

"When your grandpa decides to act right then you will get to spend time with him." He doesn't listen as he continues to throw a temper tantrum. His screams are more intense then human children. "Gabriel, it's time to calm down."

"NO!"

"Jesus, Edward let him see my dad," Jacob said coming into the room. Gabriel tries to bite me, so he can get out of my grip, but it doesn't help as his teeth don't do any damage.

"Jacob, I warned your father about treating the twins equally. If he wants to take Gabriel to get ice cream then it is only fair that he take Sarah."

"C'mon let him take Gabe, I'm sick of the screaming."

"I am to, but talk to your father about them."

"Even if I did it's not going to help anything. Gabriel shut up," Jacob shouted at him. Gabe stopped his screaming and looked at Jacob with horror. This was the first time Jacob has ever shown any anger towards him. "Gabe, I'm sorry."

"No love you," he replied as he buried his head in my chest.

I can feel Jacob's heart break. "It's nap time young man." Gabe doesn't do anything as I lay him down in his bed and then take Jacob into our room. "Hey he doesn't mean it."

"I know, but it hurts."

"Now you know what I went through with him." I hold Jacob in my arms and start kissing him. "He'll get over it; we'll have more incidents when he is older."

"I know. I'm going to go check on Leah."

"Sure."

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

It hurts that Gabe said he hates me, but he'll get over it I hope. Going into Leah's room she is being held by Sue while Rachel sits by her. "Hey why so down?"

"No jokes," Rachel said.

"I'm not making jokes, Rach." Getting on the bed, I lie next to Leah and wrap my arms over Sue, so she'll feel doubly safe. "Leah, don't be depressed. I sing to you to make you feel better."

"No, I rather not hear that."

"Ok." I nozzle her neck. "I'll build you a cage so we can keep Rosalie in and get sharp sticks to poke her with."

"That would be great. Jake is Gabriel ok?"

"Yes, he's taking a nap."

"Jake."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and hold me tighter." Chuckling to myself, I obey the request until she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N** -Leah's middle name is Meli, which is Native American for sea of bitterness. I had to include a fight between Leah and Rosalie; it's been to long since I last wrote one.

Next Chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the Twilight series

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Sorry about the long update with this story. I got severe writer's block; it's gone, so the story will be update more often. This chapter offers a few possibilities on what will happen in the future, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Dad and the others are leaving today; I'll miss them, but I don't want any more arguments between Edward and Dad. The last few have been intense about how Edward was selfish for bringing me and Gabriel here. Edward would retort and say that it was my decision to come. Going to Dad's room, I find him staring at a picture of our family a few years ago. "Hey Dad."

"Jacob," he said putting the picture down and turning to look at me.

"Ready to go back home?"

"To get away from Edward of course I am. Is he going to be stubborn and not let me see Gabriel before I leave?" Edward has been good on his word about not having Dad be near Gabriel, since the old man won't treat Gabe and Sarah equally.

"Of course he is."

"I doubt that. Jacob. I want Gabriel to come stay with me when he is older, so that he will learn about his heritage."

Edward wouldn't like that, since Sarah is not involved, but if Gabriel makes his own choice then it would be fine. "Ok, when he is old enough to understand; he can come live with you."

"Thank you," Dad said. I give Dad a hug and we get his things together.

Me and Leah take Dad and the others back to the airport and sadly see them leave. Dad was happy, but sad, because he had to leave me and Gabriel. Luckily he got to spend time with Gabe before he left. As we drive back home, Leah just stares out the window. Since she came back from running away, she barely talks to anyone. This makes Alice upsets and she has been begging for Leah to talk about what is wrong, but Leah ignores her. "Hey you hungry," I asked. Of course she doesn't answer the question. Next to not talking, she hasn't been eating that well either. "Lee please talk to me."

"Leave me alone," she growled.

At least she talked. She hadn't talked to anyone except her mom, Rachel, and sometimes me. "I'm thinking burgers."

"I don't care."

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I wish everyone would leave me alone, but they won't especially my spouses. I love them, but I don't want or need their help. When we get home, I take the one person that I feel I can connect to. On the back porch, I hold Gabe in my lap as I rock him. "You know Gabe; I feel that people don't understand us."

"No," he said giving me one of his award winning smiles. He so like Jacob trying to cheer me up every chance he gets. Sometimes I wish I had given birth to Gabe instead of Trinity. She is already aging at a fast rate like Sarah. Carlisle theorized that females that are born, age faster than boys, but since Gabe is the only boy the hypothesis can't be proven. "Run."

"Run. I wish I could." Actually it doesn't sound like a bad idea, since I've married Alice and Jasper, the only time I spend away from them is when they are at school and when I ran away. Since I had Trinity, they put school on hold to be here with me 24\7. When I ran away, I felt free, but I can't leave my baby even if I don't love her. But she is young, so if I do leave she wouldn't remember. Besides she'll be with people that actually love her. What am I thinking, I can't leave, but I could use a vacation to do my own thing. Personally I want to get a job, live on my own and not feel like a leech.

"Lee love," Gabe said catching my attention.

"I love you to," I said lifting him up so we're eye to eye. He flashes another smile and starts to pummel me with baby kisses. Hell if I left, he would be the one I miss the most.

"I love you Leah," Alice said coming in with the baby, Jasper is by her side. What can't I be left alone? For at least ten minutes. "Are you hungry? Jake said you didn't want anything when he got burgers."

I put Gabe back on my lap and he snuggles near me as to protect me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything all day."

I try not to snap at her. "Alice, I'm fine. Is she hungry?" The only thing I'm good for with Trinity is providing her with breast milk.

"No I fed her a while ago. I'm glad you're talking, we're going on a family hunting trip, soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Leah, we will not allow you to starve yourself," said Jasper taking Gabe away. "Get ready, while I return him to Edward."

I swear, I just want to…nevermind it's not important. I feel trapped, it's then I decide that I can't live here anymore. "I don't feel like raw food, I'll go inside and eat something hot," I said to please them.

"Great," Alice answered bouncing up and down in excitement. "Is there anything special that you want?"

"Something sweet."

"Yay, I'll go get it," she said handing me Trinity.

When she is gone, I stare down at my baby girl. Looking into her eyes, I still don't feel anything; that's when I start to the beginning processes to my plan.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After two days, the house has a more pleasant atmosphere now that Billy has left, but now we have to deal with Gabriel's whining for the man. Their relationship is already troublesome; I dare not think what will happen when Gabriel is older. Sarah is sad that Billy has left, but happy as well. Maybe their relationship will change in the future, but I doubt it. "Jacob let's take a walk," I said while the twins nap.

"Sure." We go out into the woods and walk around. "We don't do this," he said starting race me; I easily catch up with him and pin him against a tree.

"I know, but I want to spend time alone. Jake, I was thinking about just getting away for a few days. We never had a honeymoon. I want to relieve some stress now that your father is gone."

"Where are you thinking?"

"Well, Carlisle bought an island for Esme years ago that is not being used. So we could go there for awhile. There are numerous things we could do."

"Is one of them sex?" He asked excited.

"Of course," I said. "What's a honeymoon without sex?" I can already imagine us destroying the house with our love making; Jake is thinking the same thing. I take him into my arms and start to kiss his perfect lips. "Just us no kids."

"Sounds good, when do we leave?"

"I was thinking in a few days. We'll fly down to Rio and take a boat over to the island. No one goes there except for a cleaning crew, so we'll have absolute privacy." The last time our family went to the island it had to be over ten years ago. Carlisle and Esme go there to when Carlisle takes a sabbatical from his profession.

"What about school?"

"I'm immortal, so there is plenty of time to go back. Besides I rather be with you." I push him on to the ground and straddle his waist. "There will be nothing that will get between us and our vacation." Bending down, I capture his lips again and my hands roam over his bare chest. It is a good thing that he decides to go shirtless all the time. Slowly I tease him by kissing his sensitive spots, immediately he moans with pleasure. He's putty in my hands. "We should wait until our honeymoon," I said stopping.

"That hasn't stopped us before." He tried to push himself against me, but I stop him.

"I know, since you like to play games. I think it would be fun to have you wait until we get there."

"You can't do that," Jacob whined grabbing my hands, but I pull them away. "Edward stop playing. I want sex!"

I laughed at his desperation. "Sorry, you have to wait a few days." Helping him off the ground, we go home and tell the others about our honeymoon.

"Are you taking the twins," asked Leah. There are thoughts in her head that for some reason I can't make out.

"No, they're staying here," I said. She looks somewhat relived by the news; her mood has done a complete 360 from a few hours ago. Concentrating, I try to focus in on her thoughts, but still get a scrambled mess of different words. "Esme, you wouldn't mind watching them would you?"

"Of course not," she said beaming. Since Jacob and I have never been gone for a period of time, she and Carlisle haven't had the chance to babysit.

"Thank you." Suddenly a screeching sound comes from the twins room, rushing to them we see Gabe thrashing in pain, while Sarah cries trying to control her brother. Taking my son, I rub his back and whisper into his ear.

"Daddy, something bad," said Sarah fearfully as she clenched onto Jacob who picked her up.

"What?"

She hides her head in Jacob's chest. "Pain, alone, run," she said.

Gabe wakes up and cries into my arms, I try to focus in on his thoughts, but he has a block on them. "Gabe open up your mind." At this point, I'm sure he doesn't understand what I am saying. He continues to cry, until Jasper comes in manipulates his emotions. Sarah refuses to talk about what happened. Jake and I then spend time with the twins, until the both of them are calm and back asleep. "Jake, I don't think we should take our vacation," I said stroking Gabe's hair.

"He's fine now; it was just a nightmare. C'mon Edward, you denied me sex today and you will not take away my vacation."

"Jacob think with your head and not with your dick. Our children are in pain over something," I said not wanting to pick a fight.

"Gabe is probably upset that Dad left."

"Bullshit, Sarah was affected as well. There is also that cryptic message she gave us; we're not leaving."

"Come on, if anything happens your family will be here."

"Don't you care?" I growled at him; his immaturity will be the death of me. One would think that he has learned some type of lesson by now, but no.

"I do. Nevermind, I can't talk to you," he said frustrated.

"Jacob grow up and think of your children."

"Dude, they are all I think about, why can't I think about myself for once? They're fine and I'm going on that vacation without you. Ok let's make a deal, if they experience something before we're scheduled to leave, then we won't go, but if they don't we go."

"Alright," I said not wanting to continue on with arguing with him.

"Thanks."

When the twins wake up, Gabe shows no symptoms of being affected earlier, but now his and Sarah's eyes are a bright shade of red. Impossible, since they haven't tasted human blood since they were born. Carlisle examines them and finds nothing wrong. "It is strange," Carlisle said as he drew blood from Gabe's arm. "My theory is that Gabe's nightmare and Sarah's premonition is the cause for their eyes. We'll just have to monitor them over the next few days."

Jacob is angry at Carlisle and stalks off outside. I run and catch up with him. "Hey we'll take our honeymoon another time," I said.

"Come one there is nothing wrong with them; people eyes change as they get older."

"True, but our children aren't human; now stop being immature and accept the fact that we can't go on our honeymoon now."

"I'll take my own damn vacation then," he growled turning to walk away, but I prevent him.

"Jacob, please stop being stubborn; we'll wait a week. If nothing new happens then we will go."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said kissing him.

--

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

Pretty flowers are around me and Gabe as we sit in our special world, Daddy and Papa don't know that me and Gabe talk in our special place when it's nap time. When we're in our special place, me and Gabe are older and talk somewhat like the grownups. "Gabe can I tell Daddy and Papa about the dreams," I asked.

Gabe's eyes shift away; even in our special world he won't talk that much. "No."

"Daddy and Papa are mad at each other. I don't like that."

"Can't tell," he said.

"Ok." I reach out and hold him close to me; he lays his head on me. Hopefully I can tell them soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know how the chapter went.

Next chapter-the honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight, sex in this scene.

A/N-Thanks for the reviews of last chapter, they are appreciated. So the honeymoon is in this scene, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The twins haven't shown anymore symptoms, so Edward gives us the go ahead to begin our vacation. As we fly at 50,000 ft, I think about how the twins reacted when we left. They cried, screamed and tried to go with us, but nothing they did convinced us to let them go. Sarah got the thought that we were abandoning them, but we assured them that we'll be back in a week or so, well if this honeymoon goes the way I want it to, then we'll be gone longer then a week.

Carlisle's private jet lands on a small air strip in Rio at 3 am; quickly Edward and I catch a cab to the nearest dock and set sail for the island. We reach there just as the first rays of dawn appear. We walk along a small dirt road until we reach the biggest house I have ever seen. "Are you serious? This place is huge," I said in awe.

"Well Carlisle wanted to make it spectacular for Esme," said Edward. We enter the house and find it spotless. "Let's go to our room."

"Why?" I drop my bags and immediately take off my clothes. "Shit let's do this."

"Jacob let's get settled in first."

"No." I jump on him and rip off all of his expensive clothing that Alice will kill me for. "You will not deny me anymore you freaking leech." Right now I'm going to be the dominant one; I turn Edward over and push myself into his asshole, but it's not that easy since his skin is like diamonds. "Shit will you relax." I'm like a dog in heat, I need sex.

"I'm a vampire; it's not that easy." He gets from under me and we wrestle until he is straddling my waist and have my wrists pinned down. "So you want to play rough?"

"Hell yes." He then tears off my clothes and we christen the first hour of our honeymoon to hardcore sex which leads to a lot of the furniture getting broken. Afterward I lay on my back covered with cum and breathing loudly. "When can we do this again?"

Edward cleans me up with a towel. "When you rest some."

"I don't want to rest, I want another go around." Trying to sit up a sharp pain goes up my spine that forces me to lie back down. "Maybe you're right," I admitted.

"I am." He gently lifts me up and takes us to the bathroom. It is huge complete with large marble tub. Edward sits me on the toilet while he turns on the water and the massaging jets. When he is done, he puts us in the water. He lies against the tub, while I position myself between his legs. He gently massages my shoulders. "How do you like our vacation so far?"

"It's the best." I turn my head and look up at him, he gets what I want to do and we begin to make out until the water turns cold. He drains the current water and put scolding hot water in this time. Turning myself around, I take his face in my hands and kiss him. Feeling horny again, my hands grip his penis. "More."

"Should I fight," he asked grinning.

"It would be more fun."

"Okay." We wrestle in the water until I get Edward underwater with him sucking my off. It's a good thing that he doesn't need to breathe. Arching my back, he sucks me good until I let loose cum into his mouth. Soon he comes up. "Good?"

"Yes." I yawned. "I'm tired." Edward laughs, gets out and then helps me out. Soon I'm lying on a huge king-sized bed with Edward at my side. Not a bad way to start my vacation.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

No matter what I do, I can't make myself feel anything towards my daughter. I felt a little love, but nothing more. That's it I've made up my mind. It's been a week since Edward and Jacob left and the entire time I thought about taking Gabe with me when I leave, but I figured out that will be to selfish. I'm not going to hide what I'm doing. Thursday morning after I feed Trinity, I get my bags and pack; while I do my partners come into the room.

"What are you doing," Alice asked confused.

"I need to get away for awhile, so I'm going to go visit my mom," I said folding up a shirt. My intention is to visit her for a few days, then split and go somewhere else. We have family that lives Arizona and Texas, so I'm going to head there.

"But why?"

"I need her right now Alice."

"We know that you're sad about Trinity, but we can help you here."

"Alice, you can't help what I feel. I'm sorry to say that. Right now, I need to be with my mom and around my tribe."

"But…" She looks at Jasper, who has a blank expression on his face. She starts to pull clothes out of my suitcase. Her little face screws up with anger that I have never seen from her before. "You're not going, at least try to let me and Jasper help."

All the clothes, she took out I get and start to fold again. "I'm not leaving forever; I just need to see my mom," I said trying not to get angry.

"But you just saw her," Alice whined.

"Well I need to see her again, you don't understand Alice."

She grabs my arm and uses her strength to make me stop and look her in the eyes. "Then let me understand, talk to us about what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong. Look Alice I love you guys more than anything, but to feel better about myself. I need to do this. I won't be gone forever."

She lets go of me. "You're not going," she said as she kept taking clothes out of my suitcase. "Jasper."

"Don't be selfish Leah," he finally said. Stopping what I'm doing I shoot him a hateful look that makes him flinch.

"How am I being selfish? You two want me to get better, then let me do this. I'll be back."

"! Alice screamed. She jumps on me and hugs me to the point that I feel that I'll break in two. Jasper does nothing to help. I've had enough of this, I get from her grasp. "Leah," Alice said sobbing. It's a good thing that vampires can't produce tears, I wouldn't be able to look at her.

Turning from her, I continue packing. Alice accepts what I'm doing and doesn't interfere. When I'm done, I put on my backpack, grab my suitcase and go say bye to the kids. Gabe and Sarah are playing in there nursery, while Trinity sits watching them. Bending down I take both Gabe and Sarah into my arms. "Leah what wrong," asked Sarah.

"Nothing honey, I came to say bye; I'm going to visit my mom and the tribe for awhile."

"We go," she said.

"No you can't, I'm sorry."

"No," screamed Gabe clinging on to me. "No leave no no no." He twists his face in anger that reminded me so much Jacob when he was younger. He breaks from my hug; before he runs out he looks me dead in the eye. "Hate you," he said running out.

My heart breaks, the one I felt close to hates me now. Sarah hugs me tighter. "I love you, when you coming back?"

"In a week." By her face, I know she can tell that I'm lying. "I'll be back."

"Ok," she said sadly going after her brother.

Lastly I head to Trinity and hug my baby girl; I wonder if she understands what is happening. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. "I'll love you even more when I come back." Her eyes look at me in sadness, putting her down I head downstairs and say bye to Esme and Carlisle. They are sad to see me leave, but they understand. Carlisle gives me some money. I thank him and head out the door with Alice and Jasper following behind.

"Leah please don't go and how are you going to get to the airport," asked Alice.

"I told you before that I have to and a taxi is coming."

"You planned this for awhile." She balls her fists up; I can tell she wants to say multiple things. "You'll be gone only for a week?"

"Yes, I promise no longer." In pain she and Jasper hug me until the taxi pulls up. Pulling away from them, I put my things and the trunk and get in. Soon we're driving away, but I know they are following through the trees.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I pull on a pair of tight black leather pants, as Jake does something in the bathroom. He convinced me that, since we're near Rio, we have to go to one of the nightclubs. I'm normally not into them, but he really wants to go and I'm not about to deny his request. Jake, comes out with a tight button up shirt and a pair of tight pants that hug his ass. There is no point in going; I rather just have sex with him right now. "Ready," I asked as I pulled on my shirt.

"Yes." He eyes me hungrily.

We take our private boat to Rio, dock it and find the nightclubs. The first one we go into has the walls bouncing with how loud the music is being played. Jake heads to the bar and orders a drink, while he is waiting I notice a tall man make his way towards him, in a second I'm at my husband's side and wrap by arm around his waist. "Ready to dance?" I asked.

"After I have my drink." When he gets it, he gulps it down quickly, and then we head to the dance floor. Since I can't tolerate techno music, it is hard for me to find a beat, unlike Jacob who immediately gets into the rhythm. "C'mon Edward." I follow his movements, soon we're dancing as if we're about to have sex on the dance floor. Honestly I don't mind if we did. "I'm getting another drink, keep dancing," he said leaving.

I do what he requested and a few times some girls and guys come to dance with me. I take them lightly and dance with them. Noting that Jake hasn't come back yet, I look for him and find him sitting around the bar talking to some guy as he keep gulping down drinks. In anger, I rush to him. "Jake."

"Hey Edward," he said his voice slurring. He wasn't gone for that long now he is drunk. "Let's dance." He pulls me back on the dance floor, where we dance continuously for two hours. "I'm bored let's go somewhere else.

"You sure?"

"Yep." We head towards another nightclub this one a gay bar that is very much like the first except now many drunk men swarm towards us. Jake breaks from me and starts to dance with other men very seductively. I'm jealous, but I allow it watching him closely. If anyone touches Jake inappropriately I'll rip off their arms.

One man takes Jake and kisses him; I rush between them and punch the guy. "Don't touch him," I growled taking Jake away.

"Stop being a spoiled sport," Jake said getting more drinks from the bar. What the hell is his limit?

"He kissed you."

"Not like he was any good." Jake pulls me towards him and we makeout in front of everyone. "You're hotter." I can feel his erection pressing against me. "Fuck I want you know." He begins to grind against me. He sees something out of the corner of his eye. "I got an idea." In the club there are cages that can fit multiple people at one time, Jake takes us to any empty one and strips off his shirt. "Let's dance."

"No, you're too drunk."

"No I'm not." Forgetting about me, he dances by himself that attracts the eyes of men and women. Like he wolf he is, he howls which causes everyone else to howl. "Edward get me another drink," he commanded.

"No Jacob."

"Please." Acknowledging his request, I dart to the bar. It only takes three minutes for me to get him another drink, but when I come back he has somehow managed to have his pants down and is in the middle of two men. Even with the constant thoughts everywhere, I know that one that is beginning to hump Jake is thinking about having sex with him. Hell both of the men are; they are thinking about having a threesome. I can't take this anymore. I go in the cage and try to grab Jake. "Where's my drink?" He asked as he kissed me on the neck.

"It's time to go."

"No," he whined. "Let's stay; they want to go to another club."

"Leave him alone," said one of the men pushing me. "He's mine."

Damn human. "That's my husband," I fired back.

"Whatever, bet you can't give him a good fuck like I can." The guy turns away from us. I resist the urge to rip his throat out; I just grab Jake's clothes and him and take us out of the club.

"Why did you did you do that?" Jake asked in his drunken state. "I was having fun."

"You're only suppose to have fun with me," I said pulling him into an alley; since he is already in his underwear it is easy to take him off. Getting on my knees; I put his penis in my mouth and suck him. He moans and then howls with pleasure. When I'm done, I stand up. "You like?"

"Yes, you're better than those guys." I might as well take advantage of his drunken state, collecting him in my arms I take us to the beach. Where we have glorious hours of sex until the sun comes up. As the sun appears, I take Jake to the boat and head back to the island. The entire time, he sleeps even when we get back to the house.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

My head hurts; sitting up my vision is blurry as I look around the room. Shit I hardly remember anything from last night except for cage dancing and me and Edward having sex. Other than that no, getting out of bed my nose follows the smell of eggs down to the kitchen where I find Edward cooking. "Hey, what you making," I asked.

"Fired eggs."

"What time is it?"

"Just after 12. Sit I'm almost done." I do what he says; soon he places a plate full of eggs, steak and pancakes in front of me. I devour the food, as he sits across. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Sex, lots of it; I don't think wolves can take alcohol to much."

"Me either, you got pretty messed up last night."

"I know. Did I do anything stupid?"

"Other than dance with two other guys that wanted to have a threesome with you and stripped in a cage, nothing."

The night was more messed up then I thought; I can't believe I did that. "Seriously? I'm sorry for what I did, but I did enjoy the sex."

"I forgive you; we just have to monitor your alcohol consumption." He lets me finish my breakfast and then I go take a hot shower; Edward decides to join me. "So are we going out tonight?" I asked as he washes my back.

"I don't think so; there is a street festival tonight, so we'll go to that and for this afternoon we haven't got anything for the twins since we've been here; let's go shopping."

"Ok." After the shower, we get dressed and head back to the mainland. We shop for a few hours then visit the street festival, where I win numerous toys. Once we head back to the house, Edward lights a fire in the fireplace and we lay next to it.

"We'll be leaving soon," he said as I buried my head into his chest.

"I know we better take a vacation three times a year."

"I promise; the next one will involve the kids."

"I would like that." We spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company."

* * *

**A/N-**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

**Next Chapter**-coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight and minor sexual scene.

**A/N- **Sorry for the long wait for this story, since I've been working on my other ones and for some reason I get extreme writer's block with this story, hopefully that stops. So please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jake sleeps as I drive back from the airport, our honeymoon was relaxing and much needed. We said goodbye to Isle Esme yesterday night after having one last time of sex on the beach. As we drive dawn starts to appear, it is good that we'll be there when the twins wake up. My hand brushes a few strands of hair off Jacob's face, this vacation has turned him back to the Jacob I fell in love with. The vacation has done wonders for him, I have to make it a priority for us to have alone time a lot more.

Finally we get to the house; turning off the car I wake Jacob awake. "We're here."

He lets out a loud yawn and stretches. "Really? Let's go see the kids," he said getting out.

When we walk into the house, I feel something that is different about it. "Honey it's good to see you," said Esme coming to us. "Why was the honeymoon?"

"Good," I replied putting down our bags. "How were the twins?"

Inside her head, her thoughts are confusing and rush from one thing to another. "Good until…" Her eyes shifted towards the ground. I raise my eyebrow in confusion then sniff the air. Leah's smell is absent. "She left," she said.

"Why?"

"To get better, but it's tearing Alice and Jasper apart. They are out taking a walk right now."

It was only a matter of time until she left. "Did she take the baby," I asked.

"No thankfully."

Looking over at Jake, he hasn't said a word yet. "That's good, we're going to see the twins and be back down soon."

"Ok honey, I'll start on breakfast," she said.

Jake and I go upstairs, the entire time he doesn't make a sound. "Jake, I know you're upset about Leah leaving."

"You don't know how I feel," he snapped. "Sorry, I never thought she would just leave without telling me first." I kiss my husband; Leah can be selfish sometimes, leaving her spouses, child and her best friend. I wish she was here, so I can find out what's she's thinking. "Let's see the kids."

We go into their room and find the twins sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Gently, I stroke Sarah's hair that wakes her up. "Hey baby girl."

"Papa," she squealed. I pull her into my arms and she pummels me with kisses. "I missed you. Did Leah come back?"

"No, but she'll be back soon." I hand her off to Jake, while I gently stroke Gabe's hair. Instead of waking up, he flinches away. He's too tired to recognize who I am.  
"Daddy, did you bring presents?" Sarah asked Jacob.

"Shh, your brother is still sleep," said Jacob. "But yes we did, once your brother is awake we'll give them to you." Sarah pouts, but accepts what Jake said. I'm not happy to see that she has also inherited his stubbornness. "I'm hungry."

"Me to, can we go hunting?" Sarah asked showing her teeth. Instead of her normal teeth; she now has a set of fangs. Jake and I stare at them. Quickly, I open Gabe's mouth to see that he has fangs as well. "Daddy like my teeth?"

"Yes, when did you get them?"

"Um… days ago when Aunt Leah left. Gabe tries to bite me a lot, but I bite him back," she said grinning.

Jake and I just look at each other. First the eyes now the teeth, what in the hell is happening with them. Gabe groans and sits up. Once he is done wiping his sleepy eyes, he shows us that they are a deep shade of red. "We should have never left," I told Jake.

"There's nothing wrong," he responded giving Sarah back to me. When he tries to pick up Gabe, but our baby boy growls and tries to bite him. "Ok something is wrong. Gabe, we're home." Our son just stares and continues to growl.

I put Sarah on the floor and take Gabe, his razor sharp teeth try to bite me, but since my skin is as hard as diamonds there is no damage. "You don't bite." I give him a small smack on his bottom that causes him to growl more.

Taking him under my arm, Jake and I go downstairs to see Carlisle. He is astounded by the recent developments as he exams each of them. While the twins eat their breakfast; Carlisle gives us his theory in his office. "I believe that with the wolf gene, something is triggering an animalistic instinct within them. Gabe is more affected because of his human nature."

"So what about Sarah," I asked.

"Since she is more vampire, my guess is that she will have more physical effects, such as the teeth and eyes. This may contribute to what their abilities might be; we still need to wait to see what the full affects are."

"Will they phase anytime soon," asked Jacob.

"I doubt it, go get some rest."

"Sure," Jake said going upstairs, following I kiss his neck. When we're in our room, we lie on the bed and cuddle together. "Scary about our kids. They'll be fine."

"Jacob you can't be serious that they will be fine; we have no idea what will happen in the future," I said mad at his attitude about the situation.

"Well there is nothing we can do, but just wait and see what happens," he responded.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

The salty water hits my toes as I stand in the tide; I have been home for a few days and have enjoyed every minute of it. Mom and I spent a lot of time together, plus I saw Emily and saw her son CJ, who is the spitting image of Sam. I did feel jealous; I know I have Trinity, but if me and Sam were not wolves we would have been married and had CJ.

"Hey what are you doing?" Turning I see Sam walking up to me, bare-chested as usual. It is bad that I still think he is hot. "You okay?" He asked looking at me with his onyx eyes; the eyes that I fell in love with years ago.

Turning from him, I try to walk away. "Fine," I said not wanting to talk. But Sam being his old self didn't take my answer and followed me. "What?"

"You're not fine," he stated. "Can we take a walk up the beach like we did when we were younger?"

"Sure." As we walk, we don't say that much; it feels awkward that we both are married, but it feels like before when we were together. Almost instinctively I take his hand. "Sorry," I said pulling away.

"It's okay. You know," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't think I ever said sorry for what happened."

"No you didn't," I pointed out. "But you couldn't help the imprinting, like I couldn't help falling in love with a pair of vampires." Thinking about Alice and Jasper, I haven't called or emailed them since I came back to the reservation. I know they are worrying about me, but I still don't feel whole enough to go back.

A low growl escaped his mouth. "What is up with you and Jake with the vampires? They're our enemies, but the two of you had children with them."

"Do you think that I can explain it myself? I know the situation is messed up. No normal person is in a relationship with two vampires at the same time."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes, I do. Do you love Emily?"

"Yes. Do you still love me," he asked catching me off guard.

I stop walking and look down at the sand. There were times I figured that question would come up, but no matter how I played the scenarios in my mind no answer was the right one. "I would be lying if I say I didn't, even if it's been two years, since we broke up."

"I know; time has gone by fast. I still love you Leah. If it wasn't for the imprinting, we would be together."

"I know," I said still looking at the ground. He picks my head up. His beautiful black eyes tell me that he still loves me. "Sam."

"Leah." He takes me in his arms, bends his head down and our lips meet. His hands move down my legs and with a quick gesture I'm in his arms never breaking the kiss.

Never once does my mind thought about Alice and Jasper, as I kiss my first love. Pulling apart, he takes us to our special place where we used to sit and talk for hours. He sits me on his lap and we continue kissing. I eventually break the kiss. "Sam we can't."

"Yes we can, since I've stopped phasing my love for Emily has been diminishing. I've accomplished the purpose of imprinting, which is to breed. I want to be with you."

"Sam, we're married."

"I know; don't remind me. I want you so much Leah, I love you." His hands slip into my pants and rub the outside of my panties. My mind goes back to those nights of endless sex in the back of his car, how he made me feel good. "Lee Lee, be mine again." His fingers push themselves into me as he starts to suck on my neck. "Lee Lee can I have you?"

My mind races as I become hotter with the constant probing of his fingers; this is the best I felt in a long time. "Yes," I moaned. My head fogs up as he pulls down my pants. "Be gentle."

"Don't I always?"

Hours later we lay next to each other naked as we stare up into the sky. I can't believe we had sex; I'm such an idiot for allowing it to happen, what will Jasper and Alice think? "Sam, you can't tell anyone," I said feeling extremely guilty.

"I won't tell your precious vampires," he said sitting up. "I'm hungry. Remember how after we had sex; we would go to that diner and order whatever."

"Yes, sometimes we would be in there multiple times a day." Leaning next to him, I rest my head on his shoulder. I have to go back you know."

He possessively wraps his arms around me. "NO! You don't, stay here be mine."

"I can't; I came home to get out of my depressive state and I promised I would go back."

"No, Lee Lee. Since I don't love Emily anymore, I need you now more than ever. Please stay, I never stopped loving you."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes," he said holding me close; taking in his scent I relax and fall asleep against him. When I wake up, the sun is going down making the ocean a blend of orange and red. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," I said feeling my stomach rumble. We go out to our favorite diner, where the owner recognizes us immediately. Sitting down at a booth, we order five huge plates of fries and fried chicken wings. While we eat, we act goofy just as we did years ago, with us throwing fries into each other mouth. Then having a contest, who could eat the most wings.

Taking a large gulp of his soda, he then tosses a fry into my mouth. "I can't do this with Emily; she has to be a lady with what she eats. Do those vampires let you eat real food," he asked.

"Yes, sometimes I go hunting, but not often. Besides, Gabe doesn't drink blood and Jake eats anything, so they keep plenty of food in the house."

"Billy was talking about Gabe, about how he is never going to live up to his potential, by staying with those bloodsuckers."

"Hey don't call them that."

"Sorry about it's true, other than you, Seth and Jacob, who is he going to relate to? No one. But hey that Jake's kid, I have nothing to do with him." Silently I growl to myself, I forgot how much a jerk Sam was. "Guess it's time for you to go home."

"Yes, Mom might be worrying," I said as I walk out of the diner letting him pay for dinner. In silence we walk back to La Push. I do miss him, but I know now that we were not meant to be. I can't go back to Alice and Jasper after I cheated on them. Shit! Sam takes me back home and we stand on the porch like when we were kids.

"So do I get goodnight kiss?"

I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Can't take it to serious."

"Of course," he mumbled walking away. A few times he glances back, but continues.

Going inside, I go to my room and start to pack my bags. There is no point in staying longer, with me and Sam on better terms now. Quickly packing, I leave a note to Mom, who is at Billy's house, saying goodbye. There is no pain walking out of my childhood home. I left it behind when I choose my fate.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Damn Leah for being a wolf, because I can't get a clear image of her. Black shadowy figures appear and then disappear and it's making me made. She has been gone for over a month without a word. The last anyone has heard from her is the note she left Sue saying that she needed more time. How can she be so selfish? She said she loved me and Jasper, but if she did why would she leave?

Clenching my fists, it sucks that I can't cry tears like a human, maybe that would help the pain. Jasper won't tell me how he feels, he is sad. Jacob is livid over her, the twins keep asking if she is ever going to come back and Trinity deals in her own little way. Seth decided to go back to La Push, to be there for Sue who is going crazy with grief.

Leah knew would cause people pain by leaving, but she just didn't care. Holding myself, I sit on our porch hoping that I will catch her smell, but there is nothing. Edward comes out and sits beside me. "She'll come back," he said.

"When? How can she do this? She said a week, not a month."

"Wolves are unpredictable. Alice, she's scared and for some reason like Jacob she feels that the best way to deal with it is to run away."

"But why? I've given her nothing but love."

"I know, but she can't handle it. She'll come back, I don't know when, but she will." Edward wraps his arm around me. "Believe me she will."

"Ok," I said lowering my eyes. Even with his reassurance, I'm can't be too sure. Sobbing, I bury my head into his shoulder.

"Alice," called Jasper. Leaving Edward, I go to him and we walk into the woods hand and hand. "Alice she'll come back."

"I know. Do you think she loves us?"

"Why would you doubt that? She does in her own way," Jasper said. "But I can see where you are coming from; our love is different from hers. I should have tried harder."

"You did fine, maybe I pushed too much. We need to find her, start out in La Push and go from there. I don't want her to be alone."

"We'll start right away then." Holding on to him, I'm glad he came into my life when it was bleak and had no meaning.

We go back to the house and gather everyone to tell them our plans. "We expect to be gone for a month or two," said Jasper explaining. "Jacob do you have an idea where she would go to?"

"No," he said not looking at us.

--

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long to get back to Forks, Alice and I took a late night flight and arrived just as dawn appeared, but thanks to seeing the weather beforehand Alice predicted that the day would be cold and rainy. Renting a car, we wait a couple hours, before we head off to La Push. No matter what the treaty is, we're going to break it just to find Leah. As we pull up to Sue's house, Seth runs out to greet us. "What are you guys doing here," he asked excited.

"We came to find Leah," said Alice giving him a hug. "Have you found out anything about her disappearance?"

"No, we tried to track her scent, but it disappeared without a trace, so we've have been pairing up in teams trying to find her, but nothing," he said. "We've checked in the surrounding area and in Canada. Rachel said that she might be in her human form traveling, so we have made missing signs."

Before me and Alice can say anything, the alpha whose name I can't remember runs towards us with Paul at his side. "What are you doing on our land bloodsucker," he said growling.

"We mean you or your tribe no harm; we're only looking for Leah, since she failed to return home," I said. I feel anger coming from him as I hold Alice close to me. I rather not take any chances.

"We've looked already; she's nowhere to be found. You damn bloodsuckers, if you hadn't brainwashed her to leave the tribe, this wouldn't be happening. She's obviously not here, so leave before I rip you apart."

Growling at him, I show him my teeth. "Look we don't want trouble, just the opportunity to find her, unlike you we love her."

Before I know it, he transformed into a wolf and jumped on me. Quickly I push him off of me and we stand staring each other in the eye. "Jasper no," cried Alice as she jumped between us. "Please, Leah wouldn't want this."

I know she is right, but I keep my defense stance. "Seth is there anything that she left behind that gives any indication where she went," I asked ignoring the other wolf.

Seth sadly nodded and said. "Just a note that said goodbye and when she felt ready she would contact us again. No mention of you guys at all. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sighing to myself, I clench my fists in frustration at her for being insensitive to the people that love her. If she really wanted us not to find her, then… it dawned on me that she would go to a place with a lot of sun, which would make it difficult for us really find her. There is no point in trying to find her, since her plan was deliberate. "Alice let's go."

"But Jasper."

"They have no information to offer us," I said as I try to keep my emotions in order. Taking her hand, I hold it as we leave the reservation.

"But Jasper, we have to find her," Alice pleaded.

"She doesn't want to be found right now," I said.

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter, please let me know. Leah will come back, once I get her head in order.

**Next Chapter-** Coming soon and includes a time skip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Twilight

**A/N- **Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been in the way. In this chapter the time skip, Leah comes back and Jake grows up a lot.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Growling, I take down a massive bear as Edward decides to dine on a weak looking deer. Today is just one of our many hunting contests, who can get their prey the fastest. As always he won by getting the weak thing, but I wanted the challenge of fighting with something that could rip me apart. Taking a huge bite of it, I devour it as Edward politely drinks his deer. Since our honeymoon years ago, we now get a few days by ourselves to hunt and have sex or just go on vacation.

Nothing much has happened in the past three years. The twins are now four. Sarah has the appearance of a nine year old and just as happy. Edward and I are deciding to send her to school or not. Gabe looks like a normal four year old; but speaks like someone that is way older.

Trinity has been growing at a fast rate like Sarah, making her have the appearance of a seven year old, and trigging Gabe's extreme jealousy of her. She looks very much like Leah and has her exact attitude about things. When she started talking she would ask about Leah and she still does.

There has been no word from Leah, since she left and everyone is worried, especially Alice and Jasper. To find her, they left for two months looking all over the Pacific Northwest and Canada, but there was no trace of her. Edward guessed that she went where there was a lot of sunlight that could easily expose them.

"So what now?" I asked changing back to my human self. "Sex?"

"No, didn't we just do that a couple of hours ago?" he said.

"Yes."

"I rather go home and do something with the kids."

"Okay," I said not wanting to deny his request. Over the past year, Edward said that I have grown up in that I'm more concerned about how we treat the twins and that I care more. Plus I stick up to my father more.

Months ago, he invited Gabe to spend time with him, but not Sarah. So I told him that if he didn't want both of them; he wasn't getting Gabe. And I haven't talked to him since. Well he has another grandchild to pass along his views. Rachel had herself a baby boy named Quincy and from what I've heard, Dad thinks that he is the most important thing on earth. Saying that Quincy will be the next big leader of our tribe; I doubt that.

As we walk back my mind wonders on how little our lives have changed, well the only changes have been by the kids as they grow. Gabriel has been going through phases where he acts like a wolf hybrid. Sarah finally let us know that his changes are triggered by his dreams that he won't even tell her about. We're waiting until he is fully comfortable talking about them.

Edward wraps his arm around me and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. "I was thinking that it might be time that we go live somewhere else, without my family around," he said.

"I like that idea, but I want to wait until Leah decides to come back."

"Jake, who knows when she'll show up again."

Frowning I looked down at the ground. That selfish bitch Leah hasn't made any contact with us since she left years ago. To my knowledge the only one that knows where she is Sue, and possibly Seth, but he says that he only has a general number for her and that a couple of times; she has gone back to La Push and visited. What pisses me off the most is that I'm her best friend and she has never tried to make any contact with me.

Her selfish actions are affecting Alice and Jasper deeply, especially Trinity, who asks everyday when Leah is going to come home. We all lie to her and say soon, but it's obvious that she doesn't believe us. She and Gabe have a very strong bond and they talk about Leah and what Gabe remembers about her.

"She'll come back," I said starting to run towards the house. I don't want to think about her not coming back, she just has to. Arriving at the house, Sarah runs out the house and tackles me to the ground. Growling we start to play wrestle.

Grabbing her waist long hair, I gently pull it and she bites down on my arm. Her teeth are sharp enough to pierce the skin, but she knows her control when it comes to me. We wrestle for a few minutes and l let her pin me to the ground.

"I won Daddy," she squealed with happiness. Looking up at her face, she looks so much like my mother. "Daddy can we go hunting soon?"

"Sure," I said standing up. She rushes to Edward and jumps into his arms. Smiling I go inside to look for my son, I find Gabe reading a book in his room. "Hey little guy, we're back."

His eyes look up from his book at me, and then back down. "That's nice," he said. Frowning I hate that his personality has changed so much. He's very serious and doesn't like to get dirty. The way he speaks one would think he is part of the Volturi. He is intelligent for someone beyond his years. Because of his slow growth rate, Edward and I will be enrolling into school once he turns five, so he can learn to interact with other children. Sarah and Trinity go to dance classes in a town twenty miles away and they both love it. Sarah has been invited to birthday parties and sleepovers. Which we allow her only to go to a few. She's quite popular. I hate to think about what will happen, when she stops growing in a few years and enters high school. I'll kill any boy that even looks at her.

"Hey, Sarah and I are going to go hunting. Do you want to go?"

"No." Of course, he wouldn't want to go, even if he acts like a wolf sometimes; he hates going hunting with a passion. He wants to spend most of his time alone with his books, or he is addicted to doing puzzles or mind games in general. Jasper is teaching him how to play chess. "Trinity asked about Aunt Leah."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing only that she might come back. Will she?" he asked.

I take him into my arms. Shit next to me, Gabe had the biggest bond with Leah. "I don't know when, but she will. Let's not think about her and have fun. Edward wants to see you."

Nodding he struggled from my arms and went downstairs, with me following close behind. Once down there, I get tackled by Trinity.

"You smell like bear," she said taking a huge whiff of my scent. "Did you bring me some?" Like Emmett, me and Leah, she has no fear in going for bigger types of game when we do hunt.

"No, but we'll go hunting soon together, okay."

"Alright Uncle Jacob. Can we wrestle? Daddy doesn't want to and Emmett is with Rosalie doing something nasty. Gabe doesn't want to get dirty."

"Sure." Not giving me any time to prepare, she immediately starts to push me down. Playing along with her game, we wrestle until the house shakes and Esme scolds us for possibly damaging it. Laughing, she breaks from me, so that her and Sarah can start talking nonstop about whatever girls talk about.

--

**Alice's P.O.V.**

To help me focus on my visions, I lock myself in an empty room we never use, light candles and sit in the dark mediating. I've been doing this since Leah left, so I can possibly see her in my visions. After years of doing this, I have first caught glimpses of her face, then it moved to visions of her entire body and then a very blurry scene, which makes me believe that she has stopped phasing. Concentrating, I focus all of my energy on her. This time a vision comes to me of her, which is very clear. I see her looking older and standing beside a man that I can't identify. Focusing on them more, I can't tell her facial expressions. From a distance she appears scared and almost angry. That man must be doing something to her.

Sadly the vision goes away and another vision comes with Leah staring sitting in the back of a pickup truck staring at a desert scene. Her right hand rests on her stomach and I can see tears coming down her face. Then the vision disappears and none start again.

Sighing I blow out the candles and exit the room. Jasper is outside waiting and pulls me into a hug. "I saw her," I said burying my head into his chest. "She was crying."

"Anything about her whereabouts?"

"She is in the desert, but I can't tell where." From what Jake has told us, Leah has relatives in Arizona and Texas, after checking with them, Leah has only appeared a few times and they don't make much contact with her. "I'll try again later."

"Ok love," he said. Sighing to himself, he leads us downstairs where Trinity is playing a hand game with Sarah. If my heart was beating, it would feel pain as I look at my daughter. She's growing up so fast that she is almost taller than me and looks like Leah every day. Sometimes I wish can tell her about why Leah left and when she'll come back, but I can't. I should tell her that I saw Leah, but it will only upset her.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

With a moan, Edward nibbles on my neck as I sit in his lap. We're trying to be quiet, because the kids are fast asleep, but Edward keeps getting on my spots. As I feel his hand go into my pants, my phone goes off. "Hold up it might be my dad," I said.

"No," he whined as his hands kept wandering into my pants.

"We'll continue in a second, besides my moans might have woken up the kids."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave me a pouty look, just like Gabe does when he doesn't get what he wants. "Fine," he said pushing me off of him. Reluctantly he walks out of the room.

Grabbing my phone, I look at the caller id, but can't recognize the number. I don't care much and just answer it. "Hello."

No one comes on, but then a small voice says. "Jake."

"Who is this?"

"It's me Leah."

After three years, she finally calls I don't know either to be mad or just to be happy. Right now I'm fucking pissed that it took her so long. And then why is she contacting me first? She needs to talk to Alice and Jasper. "Why are you calling?" I asked in a snide tone

A sob comes to my ears. "Jake, I need you right now."

"How about you call your spouses, if you need someone."

"Jake, I can't go to them right now, it's important that I see you. Look I'm in the town about fifty miles away from the house."

"You're that close? Okay tell me where you are?" She gives me the address to a small diner. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks," she whispered hanging up.

Sighing to myself, I get dressed and get ready to leave. Before I do, I go find Edward and whisper to him about my phone call from Leah and that he shouldn't tell Alice or Jasper. He agrees, kisses me goodbye and tells me to bright Leah home.

**--**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

"Do you want another drink?" asked the waitress.

I've been sitting in the small diner for about three hours, before I even decided to call Jake. "Yes please two glasses of water, a cup of milk and two large slices of peach pie."

"Coming right up."

The milk and the pie are for Jake, once he gets here. It will be three years since I last saw him and so much has changed with me and I guess with my family. I never bothered to make contact with them. I wonder what Trinity, Sarah and Gabe look like now and their personalities. If anything I know Gabe is the same as I left.

Hearing the door open, I turn and see Jake walking in. He's still the same just like when I left. Getting up I go over and hug him. He blinks in confusion for a second. Even if it has been years, I've changed, since I've stopped phasing. "Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," he said pulling from my embrace. Taking a deep breath, I led him to where I was sitting. "So you've came back."

"Yes, how are the kids?"

"Bigger, Trinity grows just like Sarah. The two are best friends." Before he can tell me anymore the waitress comes back with my order and he immediately eats the pies. His appetite hasn't changed. Once he is done, he lets out a huge burp. "Thanks for the food. Why did you come back?"

Crying, I place my hands on my stomach. "Because I just wanted to and I was pregnant."

"What? Are you serious? By who?" he growled.

"A guy named Andre; I've met him when I moved out to California."

"Is he human?"

"Yes," I said lowering my head.

"Does he know about his baby?"

"Yes and he fucking dumped me when he found out."

"Tell me about him."

"Not that I intended to hook up with him, but where I was working at he constantly came in and we started talk, we went out and started dating for about two years. Then before I told him, he purposed to me."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said that I would have to think it over. He got pissed and said that he would wait. When I found out about the pregnancy, I told him and he said that he didn't want to deal with our mistake. So he took back the proposal and I haven't talked to him since."

"Wow. You're such a selfish bitch Leah. You fucking ran away and got pregnant by some other guy and coming back now because he rejected you. If you don't want to be with Alice and Jasper just tell them and stop putting them through pain."

"You don't understand."

"No, I don't. The only time I ran away from my family, was because I was having a nervous breakdown being pregnant. You ran away, because you don't want to be with the people that truly love you. You have three people that fucking love you and you don't want to be with any of them. I feel sorry for that Andre guy just having met you; it's a good thing that he dumped you, so he wouldn't be saddled with your problems."

"Jesus, when did you fucking grow up?" I asked shocked at his reactions. This is not the Jacob that I left years ago.

"When you left and I learned that none of my selfish actions were going to help my family. Look you can play your games, but I don't want to be a part of them. What are you going to do about the baby?"

"I was going to have it, I was three months."

"Your baby will be human, so it would be better if you raised it alone, or with your mom, but not around the Cullens." Okay at this point I can tell that he isn't hearing what I'm saying clearly. Because I keep saying _was_ when describing the baby.

"Jake!"

"What did you expect me say that you should come back after all you've done? I know you fucking slept with Sam right when you left." He saw the stunned expression on my face. "Yes, I do know when I went to visit the reservation he told me about it. So that proves to me that you've never cared about your family."

"Yes, I do. You weren't there at the time, so you don't understand."

"Bullshit Leah! Stop lying. If you don't want to be with them, just come and say it and stop running away like some damn puppy. Seriously with all the shit we've been through with the Cullens, you want to throw it all away and for what? I'm not going to blame your child, because it has nothing to do with this situation. Maybe you should grow up for its sake." His anger is clouding his hearing, because he still believes that I'm still pregnant.

I clench my fists together; damn he maybe younger than me, but everything he said was right. There is no way; I can go to Alice and Jasper proclaiming that I want to be with them again and that I carried someone else's child. "I hate you," I cried.

"Because I made you see the truth. Look if you're going to act this way and expect some type of sympathy than I'm not going to give it to you. Just leave, it will be better in the long run."

"You're my best friend."

"And as your friend, I don't want to see you hurt anyone else. It's funny during our entire conversation you only asked once about how Trinity is doing, proving you don't love her. Never have you asked about Gabe, next to your spouses, they have missed you the most. Leah, I'm not going to put those two through this drama. Leave and when you finally get your fucking head in order then you can come back and apologize."

"I'm coming back now to apologize, but first I had to see you."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Our roles have been reversed, when I was pregnant with Gabe and Sarah, you had to convince me to stay with Edward, now I'm being the responsible one."

"True, look Jake. I know I went out with Andre and got pregnant…"

"How did you do that in the first place? I thought your reproductive organs were destroyed when you gave birth to Trinity."

"Not destroyed, just frozen again, but once I stopped phasing I started to have my periods again. Andre and I used protection, but it didn't work."

"Alice has been having visions about you; her last one was of you crying sitting on some truck."

"That happened, before I drove all the way here. I was deciding what would be best for me."

"What about the baby? Do you love this baby or will you abandon it like you did Trinity?"

I decide to tell him about the baby. "I did love the baby, but I miscarried two weeks ago."

His anger subsided and he looked embarrassed. "I most not of heard you right then. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, when I found out I was actually ready to be a mother. I thought if I could successfully love it and take care of it; I would be perfect to go back to Trinity. Once I miscarried, I knew that life was too damn short to keep continuing on what I wanted to do, so I decided to come back."

"Did you only come back for Trinity, what about Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes for them to. I tricked myself in believing that I loved Andre, when I really didn't and his true side came out when he rejected the baby, something I know Jasper would never do."

"Why didn't you just come to the house?"

"I needed to talk to you first, since you are my best friend."

"But you never contacted me while you were gone."

"Sorry, I was an idiot for not doing that. Look I know you can't fully forgive me, but at least try."

His normal Jake smile appeared on his face. "I already forgive you," he said. "At least you got away for awhile, like we always talked about. C'mon I'm sure Alice and Jasper want to see you."

"Ok." Getting up, I paid for his pies and we drove back home.

Before I even take two steps from my truck, a little hurricane immediately tackles me. "Don't you ever leave again," said Alice holding on to me with dear life. "If you do I'll…I'll… I'll figure something out later." She immediately starts to pummel me with kisses.

When she gets off, Jasper picks me up and holds me close. He doesn't say I word, but I can tell by his face it's telling me never to put them in pain again. Without any words, he carries me into the house and up to the bedroom.

For the first time in years, Alice, Jasper and I have sex until we all cry out in orgasms.

The next morning, I moan as I bury my head into Jasper's hard chest. Last night of sex was the best that I've ever had. Something delicious hits my nose, sitting up I see Alice bringing in a tray containing, waffles, eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Next to her is Trinity walking slowly with a look of confusion on her face. She has grown up so much in the last few years.

Breaking from Alice, she climbs on the bed and crawls on top of me until we're looking at each other eye to eye. Her light brown eyes flicker with an unknown emotion. Reaching out, her finger poked my nose. "You're real," she said poking again. Leaning in, we touched foreheads. "Hm, you smell like Uncle Jake, gasoline and something else." She backed up and started to explore my face with her fingers.

My child is weird for three, but beautiful. "Trinity…um…"

"Don't say anything Mommy, I want to capture your face in my head," she said exploring more. When she is done, she leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then starts babbling about everything that happened in the past three years. It's good that she accepts me.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Edward serves me a stack of pancakes as I watch the morning news. It will be anytime now that Leah will decide to grace us with her presence. She may have come back, but I'm still pissed at her. Covering my pancakes with syrup, I stick a whole one in my mouth and swallow it. Edward and Gabe look at me disgusted. "What?" I asked.

"Could you be anymore barbaric," said Edward licking my syrup covered lips. Smiling he leaned in more for us to make out.

"Gosh could you two be anymore disgusting," said Rosalie coming in with Emmett behind her. Recently they have started a dominatrix relationship, so Emmett has a diamond collar around his neck with Rosalie's name on it.

"Shut up Rosalie," Edward said kissing me again.

Rolling her eyes, she sat on Emmett's lap staring at the TV. making small remarks about how humans were stupid.

Halfway through breakfast, Leah, Alice, Jasper, and Trinity come down to the kitchen. The moment Sarah sees Leah; she forgets all about her breakfast and jumps into Leah's arms. "Aunt Leah, I missed you," she said.

Leah smiled as she took in the sight of Sarah. "I've missed you to doll," she said holding her close. In the background, Alice grins like the Cheshire cat and Jasper's face is amused.

Sitting Sarah down, she greets Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett throws Rosalie off his lap to pick and twirl Leah around. "Damn you finally came back. Did you bring me something?" he asked sounding just like a kid.

"Yes, I've got everyone presents," she laughed struggling from his arms. With one last bear hug he let her down. She acknowledges Edward and then went to Gabe. "Hey big guy, you're grown up so much." Gabe didn't like up at her, but continued to eat his food as he looked at the morning's newspaper. "Hey, I've missed you." She bent down to give him a kiss, but he moved his head away.

Without looking up he said, "Don't touch me again; I hate you."

Edward snatched the paper from him. "You don't say that to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Gabriel said with a sarcastic tone and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Apologize Gabriel."

"It's okay Edward," said Leah sadly. "I understand why he still hates me. Gabe will you forgive me one day?"

He kept staring at his food, but said, "No." Getting up, he snatched his paper away from Edward and walked out.

Leah sighed and sat next to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "Don't worry he'll forgive you," I said.

"Sure," she said.

A yelp comes from the hallway and Gabe runs back into the kitchen with Trinity right behind him. I never noticed her leaving. Tears run down Gabe's eyes as he held his cheek. "Daddy, she punched me," he cried jumping into my arms.

"Because he made Mommy sad," said Trinity holding up her fists. Punching the air, she's ready to take on Gabe.

It takes everything I have not to laugh at the situation. It's not funny that Trinity punched Gabe, but he always acts like he's so tough, but was reduced to tears by a girl. Holding him close, I exam his cheek nothing big, but it's beginning to bruise. "You better say sorry to Leah, before Trinity punches you again," I chuckled.

He glared up at me with pure hate in his eyes, and then turned towards Leah. "I'll forgive you," he said.

Leah just leaned in and gave him another kiss. "Thank you," she said. Then she scolded Trinity for hitting him, but said that she used to have to hit me, just to do something, which causes everyone to laugh. Then Leah begins to tell embarrassing stories about what she and the twins did to me in the past. Holding Gabe close, I laugh at the stories.

* * *

**Next chapter**- Focuses on the kids and it's in their points of view. Also their personalities and special abilities will come out in detail.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight.**

**A/N- **This chapter is in the point of view of the kids, taking place six years since the last chapter. Each kid's personality is fleshed out here. Sorry for not updating for awhile, life has been busy.

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

I'm a damn vampire and have immortal life and Daddy still won't let me get a driver's license, not even a fake one. He prefers that I not seek independence away from the family. He still sees me as a little girl that used to wear two big braids in her hair and wanted to play tea party, but I'm not two years old anymore. I'm ten! And now that I finally stopped growing; I can pass between the ages of 16 to 20. I'm on par with the rest of my family. It was only two years ago when I finally started to attend school and make friends outside of my family.

My friends always ask when I'm going to get my own car and get a license. I just lie to them and say that my parents want me to get a job first. This is a load of shit, since my family is filthy rich. We could easily give millions of dollars away and still live in the lap of luxury. Alice easily knows the stock trends and expertly figures out which stocks to buy or sell. She is one of the best stock brokers in the world. Carlisle's hospital salary is quite good, now that we live in a fairly large city, with a good hospital. The house we live in now is a secluded farmhouse that has been renovated to look grand. The only way to our house is to drive up a long gravel drive. The farmhouse has a huge white wrap around veranda, a grand dining room, eight bedrooms, a renovated basement, five bathrooms (that only Gabe, Daddy, and Leah use) and a lot more. Our garage had to be torn down and completely rebuilt to fit the ten cars, five motorcycles, four all terrain vehicles, three mountain bikes and a go kart that we own. All of us kids are spoiled completely rotten and have never done a day of honest work. The house is stocked with the most expensive furniture, decorations, electronics and other shit that we mostly never use.

Trinity and I attend a private all girl's school, where we're very popular. Why wouldn't we be? I'm 5'9, with a slender build, dark brown eyes, unless I'm hungry then they turn black, bronze colored hair with blonde highlights, rosy lips, sun kissed skin that glows while in the sun and my facial features favor my Quileute side. I'm pretty damn hot and Trinity is as equal. She favors Leah in build and is a shade lighter, her facial features are is a good mixture of Jasper's and Leah's and her hair is blonde with a few black streaks. We have completely changed since we were kids. The girls at school envy us with a passion and worship the ground we walk on. Anything I want done, I can easily get one of my friends to do. With that said I rarely do any homework and just have a friend do it. Since Daddy can't read my mind, he doesn't know.

Since the town we live in is a college town, Daddy, Papa, Jasper, and Alice attend college, varying in different majors. Leah, Rosalie and Emmett opted out of not going to school while we're living here. Rosalie and Emmett don't even live with us; they decided to get any apartment in a town a few miles away and live as newlyweds. Just for appearances and to falsify records, we rent an apartment that Leah, Jacob and Gabe are suppose to live in as a family. They don't live in it, but in our huge house, but Carlisle didn't want anyone to know that so many people live in the same house. Especially since Trinity and I go to high school and Gabe to elementary school.

000

The sun filters into my room, letting a small yawn, I turn over. Because of my vampire side, I can only sleep for a couple hours a night and be perfectly fine. Sitting up, I yawned a little more and check my phone and see that I have a message from Embry. Quickly I text him and hold my phone to my heart. It was last year that Embry came to visit and we imprinted on each other, which pissed my parents off to the point that they banned me and Embry from being with each until my age is officially 18. It hurts not being with him, but since he has the need to be near me; he lives in an apartment in town, many times I skip school to be with him. Or under close supervision from my uncles and parents; he comes to the house, which is all of the time. Embry respecting my parents' wishes doesn't kiss or hug me. Really we never touch each other. It's only in private that we hold hands. I couldn't have found the perfect person; he's nice, handsome, and completely devoted to me. He doesn't even care that I'm sterile and that we will never have kids.

Getting up, I step into the shower. I don't have to take one, but I like doing it anyway, even if I can't feel the heat from the water. I like how I steam up the room. When I done, I get out and put on one of my many thongs, which both my parents hate me wearing, then I throw on my school uniform, brush my hair and head downstairs to partake of my morning blood.

Because Trinity and I are half-breeds, we have to eat more often, so Carlisle came up with an idea that we drink blood from a water bottle. The blood is a mixture of 30% human and 70% animal. Since it does have human in it, it fills us up for most of the day, until dinner time when I eat raw meat. Human food is disgusting to me, but I love eating raw meat, because of the chilled blood that is still present in it. An animal that I kill when hunting is never wasted, because I can devour the whole thing like Papa.

Entering the kitchen, I see Daddy saying something to Papa, who is devouring a stack of waffles. I give both of them a kiss on the cheek and take one of the bottles out of the fridge.

"How can you stand drinking that stuff?" Papa asked wrinkling his nose.

"How can you eat that food," I replied chuckling. He gives me a goofy smile and puts his syrup covered lips on my cheek. "Papa!"

"What?"

"Jake don't," said Daddy getting a wet towel and washing my face off. He then gives me a kiss. I love both of my parents to death and can't see my life without them. Daddy is more serious and taught me about music and foreign languages. Papa is the fun one that I love to have hunting contests with and learn about my tribe. It is kind of hard to believe that they used to fight about how they were going to raise me and Gabe. I don't remember too much from that time only that Papa left for a little bit, before coming back.

Taking a huge gulp, the blood slides easily down. "Daddy, I was wondering if we could look at cars after school. I saw a small SUV yesterday that has my name written all over it," I said.

"No."

"But why not, I'm not a baby."

"Wait until you're sixteen."

"That's six years away. C'mon please."

"You're immortal and have eternity to get a car."

"But I want one now," I whined. "Give me one good reason, why I can't have one? Trinity is getting one on her birthday."

"Gabe."

"What does he have to do with it?"

Daddy sighed and shook his head. "Getting a car, will just be another division between you two. Sarah, you're already ahead of him on so many levels and getting a car will just drive you two apart."

He's right, because Gabe looks extremely young and grows slowly; we haven't been able to do things together. He maybe ten, but Gabe looks like he is seven. He absolutely detests going to school and hates that his size hinders him from so much. Hell he hates being a half breed and wishes more than anything that he could just be human.

"Okay, but it's still not fair," I said.

"Sarah it's going to rain on Friday night. Saturday; we'll take the trucks and race," Papa said.

"Awesome. Can Embry come?"

Papa groaned in frustration. "He can." Since the imprint, Papa's friendship with Embry has been very strained.

"Yes thank you so much," I said hugging him.

"I don't understand why you want to do something so dangerous," Daddy said. "I worry about you guys."

"Oh Daddy, don't worry. We'll be fine," I said giving him a grin. One of my favorite things to do is to race Papa's truck with Uncle Emmett's or Leah's truck through dirt paths. We drive at insane speeds and to make it more fun, I sit on top of the truck feeling the wind hit my face. There have been times, where I have flown off the truck and landed into trees, ditches, lakes, and the ground. But I've come out alive with only a few scratches. Daddy and Embry are scared that one day, I'm going to decapitate myself or that we get into a massive car accident. We have gotten into accidents, but nothing to serious.

Daddy rolled his eyes at us; he knew that any protesting would lead to a fight with me and Papa. I can't see why he is so worried. One of my abilities is that I can create a force field around myself and the car for a short period of time. If I concentrate enough, I can throw a barrier a few feet in front of me, but I'm not strong enough to maintain it for long and if it gets a huge hit; it can break. I'm working on it.

"Get ready for school and get your brother," said Daddy.

"So we'll talk about the SUV later?" I asked. "And possibly Embry."

"NO! Both of my parents said, as I ran back upstairs.

**Trinity's P.O.V. **

After a boring day of school which included a test in advance French, all I hear is blah blah blah blah from Aunt Rosalie as she talks about going to New York for a shopping spree. Alice predicted that there will be three full days of cloudy weather coming up and she is excited about the trip. She wants to make an all girl trip out of it. I don't mind shopping too much, but I know Mom will hate going and spending all of her time in stores. Sometimes I can't see how Alice, Mom and Dad got into a relationship. Alice and Daddy complement each other in terms of personality, but Mommy just has that rough edge. And I still can't see how they forgave Mom for leaving years ago. I wasn't told exactly what happened, but I do know once she got back; she was given some ultimatums about her staying or not.

I love Mom, but sometimes I can't forgive her for leaving and getting pregnant with my little brother or sister that died, before I could meet him or her. I always think about how they would turn out and if they were born, would they be changed to a vampire or not. It sucks that I don't have a younger sibling, Mom said that she is done having children. The miscarriage really affected her psyche, plus there is something wrong with her reproductive organs. There is no hope of me having another cousin, Jake said that he is not having anymore kids, not after the shit he went through bringing Sarah and Gabe into the world.

Sarah and I can't even have kids. According to Carlisle, we are permanently sterile. Gabe however might be able to have children, but he is too young to even think about having a kid. He's so damn serious; I doubt he would even be a good father.

Snapping out of my thoughts, Aunt Rosalie is still talking about all the stores she wanted to go to. Alice's eyes are just lit up thinking about all the credit cards she is going to max out. Sighing, I get up and go and find Dad, who is reading a book in Carlisle's office. Going in, I sit on his lap like when I was a little girl. Sarah and I are such daddy girls.

"Did you get tired of Rosalie?" he asked not looking up.

"Yes."

"I've been listening to it for years. I assume Sarah told you about racing the trucks on Saturday?"

"Yes." The trucks are one of my favorite pastimes; Dad doesn't like it when I go out with Emmett, Mom and Jake to do it, but he comes along just to make sure that Mom and I won't get hurt. Alice thinks that it is unladylike. Sarah made it a point to tell me that Embry will be there. I love Sarah like a sister, but I hate how she tries to make me jealous that I haven't imprinted on anyone yet. "Dad nothing will happen."

"That is what you said the last time and Emmett almost decapitated himself."

"Sarah saved him with her barriers. Don't worry about us."

He scoffed and I rest my head where his heart would be. Sometimes I swear that I hear something beating; which makes me believe that my family isn't so cold. Daddy strokes my hair and sends calming emotions to me. I hate that sometimes, but find it comforting. Unlike my parents, I can't control emotions, or see the future. I'm more like Mom that I can't do anything special, all I have is my speed and strength. Sometimes I wish I could turn into a wolf like Mom and Jake, but no matter how many times I try, I can't. Hell I don't even have retractable fangs like Sarah and Gabe. Being a half breed sucks sometimes. It would just be better if I could chose between being a vampire or a wolf. If given the decision, I would pick being a wolf; I like having a heart beat and not being cold all of the time.

"Trinity don't you have homework to do? I recall that you have an essay to do in your honors English class?" Dad asked snapping from my thoughts.

"I did it already."

His eyebrow went up; he can always tell when I'm lying. I can't easily lie to him like Sarah can do with Edward. "Try again, or no racing trucks this weekend."

"Alright," I said sliding off his lap. "Can you do it for me?"

"What would you being learning if I did? You'll be learning how to be lazy."

"But I have eternity to do homework."

"That is what you may think, but you may not have eternity. You'll never know what tomorrow brings."

"But Alice does."

"And the future can instantly change for her; now go do your work."

"Yes sir," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dad just knows the right way to make me do things that I don't want to. He turns back to his book, as I close the door behind me. Heading up the stairs, it comes to me that Gabe can do my essay with a little persuasion.

I run up to his room and go in without knocking, which pisses him off. My little cousin is on his bed with a book of poems, his notebook and a pen. Plopping on his bed, he growls at me. "What do you want?" he asked not even bothering to look up from his writing.

"I need you to do an essay for me?"

"About what?"

"A comparative essay between the works of _Huckleberry Finn and Catcher in the Rye."_

"Due date?"

"Next Monday."

"Page length?"

"Ten pages, double spaced, Times New Roman and font size 12."

An annoyed sigh came from his mouth, as he looked at his book. "Payment?" he asked.

"Money?"

"No."

"Um…I'm getting a new motorcycle as an early birthday gift and I'll let you drive it first." Edward would kill me if he found out, but I am willing to take that risk.

"And?"

"I'll get you out of having to go hunting and a shopping trip to New York."

Even if Alice wants to make the trip to New York all girls, she would still want to take Gabe along. Gabe can easily pass for a little girl, because of his long hair and eyelashes. He doesn't like to be mistaken as a girl, but it is funny sometimes, because he does act girly in that he loves to get manicures and pedicures and that he is very picky about what he wears. "So what about it?" I asked.

"Because of your inability to get me out of hunting the last time; I do not believe you can perform such a task," he said. He's right I made the promise a couple times before, but no matter how hard I tried, Edward and Jacob still forced Gabe to go hunting.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, but I have been bored lately, so I will do the essay without payment."

"Thanks." I bend down and give him a kiss on the cheek. "So can I get it Sunday night, so I can make my own changes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, do you want to do something?"

"No, may I please be alone, so I can read?"

Chuckling to myself, I leave and give him his privacy and run off downstairs and run into Mom. "Hey Mom."

"Why are you running so fast?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Going to do homework."

"You're not good at lying Trinity," she said. "Hm knowing the way you operate; you just convinced Gabe to do your homework."

"Damn you're good. Mom seriously why do I have to go to school; it's boring." Unlike my cousins, I hate school and wish I didn't have to go. "Homework is shit."

"Of course it is, but the rest of the family goes to school and values an education, so you should to," she said.

"But you're not going to school right now."

"Because I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. You're only nine."

"Okay if I was in Gabe's situation then I wouldn't care so much, but I look like an adult. C'mon Mom can't you get me out of going to school somehow?"

"Sorry, but can't," she said walking off. Not knowing what to do, I run and easily jump on her back. "Do I look like a horse?"

"No, but I'm only nine," I replied. "And as a nine year old, I still get to ride on your back." I wrap my arms around her neck and hold on as Mom tries to buck me off. She could easily turn into a wolf, but doesn't. Mom grabs my legs and runs through the house and out the front door. Squealing with happiness, I lean into her. "Faster." Mom throws me off, turns into her wolf form and easily catches me in the span of five seconds. On her back, I take in her scent and run my hands through her fur.

She takes off through the woods, running past miles and miles of forest. Jumping across streams and creeks, tracking through mud puddles; she runs like away from her troubles. It's so much fun. She runs until twilight begins and then she heads back to the house. The smells of dinner hit our noses. Unlike Sarah, I do eat hot food, so I'm ready to stuff myself.

When we get to the porch, cold water hits us. Alice is standing with a hose in her hand spraying us. Mom growls and tackles her, instead of ripping Alice to shreds; Mom licks her with her massive tongue. "Hey no wolf kisses," Alice squeals. Mom changes back to human and gives her a kiss. "You're too dirty."

"Well you shouldn't have sprayed me with the hose. We were going to take showers."

"But you'll mess up the brand new carpet coming inside."

"You're too much of a clean freak," Mom said getting off her. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you to."

"Hey love birds, I'm cold," I yelled in frustration, but a calming feeling rushes through me. Dad comes out and wraps Mom and me with towels. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. After dinner, homework," he said.

"But I'm dirty and hungry and tired."

"It's only an essay," Mom said. "She can do it tomorrow." I am so glad Mom is sticking up for me.

Dad doesn't express what he is thinking. "Alright, but you better do it tomorrow and I want to see it and I rather not read Gabe's writing."

"Yes sir," I said sulking a little. I can't get anything by that man.

* * *

**Gabe's P.O.V.**

Since Jasper found out about me doing Trinity's essay; I don't have to do it anymore, but I decide to reread the books out of boredom at school. Everyone in my class is doing a spelling test, but as always I finish up first. I sometimes wonder why I had to be the one to grow normally. My brain is more advanced then my classmates, but to not draw any attention to my family; I am forced to downplay my intelligence. After the test, it will be time for recess and like always I will be outside reading a book or running.

Dad says that it is important for me to interact with the kids in my class, so that I can learn to be social. But they don't interest me; none of them enjoy playing chess, or debating about why Hitler committed so many horrific acts. None can speak with me about composing haikus or ballads or critique me about my writings. They cannot speak five different languages. They rather be off playing video games or playing sports. Just being normal kids.

I'm _not_ normal.

Nor is my family normal, we're wolves, vampires, and half breeds in pseudo incest pack. Sarah, Trinity and I have no hope in leading normal lives; we're abominations. If we ever die, we'll be sure to be sent to hell. Edward doesn't like when I say that; he says that heaven and hell don't exist and that I should learn to act like a kid. Every time he says this, I contradict him by saying that I may be ten, but there is no way that I will ever act like a child.

As I continue deeper into reading Huck Finn, my teacher Mrs. Grabblestich comes up to me. "Gabriel what are you reading?" she asked.

"Huckleberry Finn, ma'am," I replied. She is one of the few adults that recognizes my intelligence and has spoken to Dad and Leah about me being put into a more advance class, but they have to listen to Carlisle's advice and decline the offer. A retarded move in my mind. I don't understand why everyone has to listen to Carlisle about our safety. If humans ever did figure out that vampires did exist, they couldn't do anything, since vampires can easily kill humans in the matter of seconds. And that whole stack through the heart thing is just a load of made up crap.

"Find anything interesting yet?"

I give her a smirk. "Yes, I have. I've found the relationship between Huck and Jim, an allegory of Twain's desire to have a homosexual relationship with an African-American man."

"Very interesting. I assume you've read Twain's other works?"

"Of course, I have read all of his previous novels. I don't find him the best author in the world, but he peaks my interest. I find William Faulkner a much better author."

"Interesting, I have never met a ten year old that was fascinated by Faulkner."

"Not many people today is interested in him or many of the classic authors. All they care about is having an easy book that they can read that doesn't require too much thinking on their part. A shame really. Ma'am, it seems recess is upon us, may I stay inside, so that we can continue our discussion?"

"Of course,

"Thank you." I notice the other kids give me dirty looks. I could care less. While they are on the playground they will make fun of me and call me teacher's pet and then conspire to get me in trouble or to beat me up. The same as always. I could easily destroy them, but no fighting is allowed. Besides, I rather not lower myself to some sort of barbarian. I'm already some half breed abomination.

Unlike my sister and cousin; I am the only one that can revert in some type of wolf from. In which my eyes glow red, teeth become enlarged fangs, I gain a slouch so that it is easier to run on all fours, claws appear and my ears grow more pointed. I'm not there yet in turning into a wolf, but Carlisle predicts I will when I hit my teens, but I never really listen to him and his stupid theories.

"Well I could use someone to help me prepare for our science lesson today. Are you interested?"

"Yes ma'am," I said going back to my book. She gives me a smile and goes towards the other kids. Some of them give me dirty looks. They all think that I'm strange, but I could care less. None of them will ever have the life I have. In a way they are jealous of me. Because of Aunt Alice, I always wear the most expensive shoes, my school has uniforms. My bookbag is expensive. All the lunches that Edward or Esme pack is filled with the most delicious foods and everyday I'm picked up in a luxury car. Hair wise, my grows quickly, so I go to a salon once or twice a week and just for the hell of it, I do get a manicure and pedicure every week. What can I say, I like looking my best. On Fridays, we can wear normal clothes, so I wear my best. I don't like playing sports with the other boys, or just plain getting dirty. Which Dad loves to do.

He and Edward have to force me to go hunting with them. I despise it. I don't like the idea of seeing animals being killed and eating them raw. It's just disgusting. I'm perfectly happy eating cooked foods; a pastime of mine is to go to expensive restaurants. I also love going to the local tea room, where I can sit and enjoy delicious desserts and talk with the ladies that frequent it. They think that I'm the perfect little gentleman and have expressed wishful desire to adopt me. Despite my age, the women have made inquires about me dating their young daughters and granddaughters. Which I always decline. My family doesn't care if I like that; they just want me to do what they do.

After school, as I wait for Dad to pick me up, I stand by the curb thinking about things that I want to do when I get home, also the lunch birthday party, I'll be attending on Saturday at the tea room. Suddenly a boy in my class named Carl came up to me. Ignoring him, I just stare ahead.

"Hey freak look at me," he commanded.

"Why should I?" I inquired.

Carl in my opinion should have been aborted when his mother found out she was pregnant. Like a stereotypical bully, he uses his size to get what he wants. He founds it fun to pick on me for no apparent reasons other than that age ten he is already a closet homosexual.

"Because I said so." Rolling my eyes, I continue waiting for Dad to come get me. Which pisses Carl off, so he pushes me. "Hey freak react," he yelled showing off his yellow, crooked teeth.

"Why? I rather not degrade myself by stooping to your level."

That only angers him more as he pushes me down to the ground, than body slams me. He weighs a good 140 pounds at age ten, while I weigh only about 60 pounds. All air escapes from my lungs. I am more than capable in killing him, but I just allow him to hit my face and push me into concrete. I found no pleasure in attempting to fight back. However when I am older, I will be ecstatic in tracking him down and then murdering him in my wolf form. The students that are still around swarm us and cheer him on, but no one helps. Not that I ask for it.

"Hey get off him," a loud booming voice comes from above. Looking up I see Dad's skin darken in rage as he pulled Carl off of me. "Don't you dare harm him again."

Seeing Dad's angry face, Carl pees on himself and nods. Dad puts him down, where he runs off like a rabbit.

"Gabe are you alright?" Dad asked picking me up and holding me against his warm body.

"Yes sir," I said as he carried me to his jeep. I normally don't like to be carried, but I always love it when Dad does it. One of my damn weaknesses.

"Why did you let that little asshole beat on you?"

"Because I could easily hurt him and I know how important it is to keep our family's dirty little secret," I said sarcastically. "We don't want the normal people questioning our family. Now do we?"

"Don't be a smartass. Despite what Edward says, you should rough people up a little bit when they deserve it."

A smirk comes to both of our faces. Even after years of being together, Dad and Edward still disagree about how Sarah and I should be raised. Anything Edward tells me, Dad gives me a completely different explanation in private. Mostly I take Dad's advice. I rather not grow up running away from my problems.

Looking down at my nails, I notice that they are messed up and I just got them done three days ago. "Can you take me to the salon? Carl messed up my nails," I said.

Dad's face contorts into a weird shape, he doesn't like it that I like to manicures. I know he blames Alice for getting me into manicures, since Trinity and Leah don't like having them done and she needed someone to practice on. Normally Leah takes me, despite not liking them, but she's at work. She said since she wasn't going to school, she had to find something to do and not be at the house all day. "No," he said.

"Please."

"Gabe, you're a boy and need to learn that it's okay if your nails get dirty."

"I don't like getting dirty and you know that. You know I'm a high maintenance bitch."

"I really should get your sister for calling you that. But no to the manicure."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No," he said again not giving in to my request. I could act like a spoiled brat, but I have enough dignity not to throw a tantrum, so I just put on my very sad eyes, well them up with tears and make my bottom lip quiver. Dad can't stand that face; I don't make it often, but it's good in emergencies. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll take you."

"Thanks Dad," I said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Whatever, but you're going racing with us on Saturday."

"But I have a party to go to at the tea room. I told you and Edward about it."

"God Gabe, can't you just act like a normal child for once?"

"You promised that I could go and besides you knew ever since I've been talking that I wasn't at all normal. What other ten year olds talks like he is in his twenties?

"You're too damn smart for your own good. I blame that other half of you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fallen in love with a vampire," I said.

"God don't act like your grandfather and bring that up."

A chuckle escapes me; he hates it when I act like granddad. It's been six years and they still don't talk to each other. "Sorry Dad."

"It's okay."

Knowing Dad's pride is hurt by comparing him to granddad, I decide not to get my nails done.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

Dad runs his hand through my hair, but stops because he remembers that I hate it when he does it.

When we get home, I try to quickly go into my room without being seen, but Edward meets me by the stairs. With concern on his face, he got on his knees and took my face in his hands. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing sir," I replied trying to get away, but he won't let me.

"Gabe, there are bruises and scratches on your face. What happened? Jacob, who did this to him?"

"Some punk kid at his school," Dad replied folding his arms over his chest. "Don't worry I took care of the kid."

Edward examines my face and then proceeded to pull off my shirt. "Stop," I cried embarrassed that he is stripping me like a baby.

"I'm seeing if you have any more injuries." He frowned when he saw the bruises on my chest and stomach. "That little bastard," he hissed. His eyes darken in anger. Not saying another thing, he pulls down my pants and looks my body all over. "Nothing serious, let's get you into a bath."

Before he picks me up, Trinity and Sarah walk past us, stop, and then the both of them laugh. Blushing I look down; I'm not fond of them only seeing me in my underwear. "What happened to you?" asked Sarah.

"He got into a fight," Dad answered.

"Cool, did you beat him up?"

"No," Dad said. "But next time he will."

"I don't want to encourage fighting," Edward said picking me up, before I even have a chance to protest. Taking me to the bathroom, he yanks down my underwear, puts me in the tub and fills it with water and a sweet smelling soap.

"I'm too old for you to bathe me," I said as he started to wash my back.

"You're always going to be my little boy." He got up and grabbed a bottle and squirted the liquid onto a wash cloth; he started to rub the tender area of my bruised stomach. "Who beat you up?"

"A kid named Carl that's in my class, but it's nothing serious; he's just jealous."

"I might have Leah go up there and talk to your teacher. I don't trust Jacob too much."

Of course Edward couldn't meet with my teacher; no one at my school knows that we're related. On all my school paperwork, Dad and Leah are named as my parents, since I'm still am quite young. In social situations, when I'm with Edward, I have to say that he is dad's friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We've been going with that lie so long, that I've stopped calling Edward, father and just use his name. Sometimes just to let him feel better about things, I'll call him Papa, but not too often.

As he washes me, I decide not to protest and let his soothing fingers massage my skin, sometimes I wish he wasn't cold like ice, so at least I can have a feeling that he is not some cold lifeless being, but an actual human.

When he's done, he lifts me and wraps me with a towel. "Papa, you don't have to do this," I said.

"Well I want to," he replied carrying me to my room. "You're growing up so fast soon you're not going to be my little boy anymore." Sitting me on my bed, he grabs my clothes and dresses me like I'm three.

"I'm not a baby."

"Humor me for awhile Gabe. Tell me why did you let that kid beat on you?"

"Because you and Carlisle say that I can't fight back because of what I am," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm glad that you're listening to us, but you have enough speed to run away from the abuse. Gabe don't let anyone beat on you because of what Carlisle and I said. Run away, you and Jake may think that it is a chicken move, but sometimes it's the better choice."

"Kind of like when you and Dad tried to run away, because of the Volturi? But I don't see how that was a good choice in the first place."

"If you remember it was because we were trying to protect you and your sister."

"But Dad was stubborn and ran back, because he knew that it was his duty to protect us. And he thought that you were being a coward. It was better for him to be beaten up before gaining the power to seek revenge on the Volturi."

"You're too smart for your own good," Father said. "Even if I disagreed with his actions; I am happy that he was so stubborn and left, so far no problems yet with other vampires or the Volturi."

"Will they come back someday?"

"Possibly, to see how you, Sarah and Trinity have grown up. They could try to recruit the three of you to their coven. They recruit others that have talent to further their desires. At one time they tried to recruit me and Alice. And Carlisle was a part of them for awhile, until he got sick of their lifestyle."

"What's so bad about their lifestyle? I mean if I'm right their purpose is to make sure that vampires are not exposed to humans, so there won't be mass hysteria. They drink human blood, because it is their role as predators. They have to control the vampire population, so it won't expand enough so that humans won't die out."

"Gabe there are things that you don't understand about them and you're to young to know about yet. Let's not talk about them. Do you want a snack? I baked brownies."

He knows those are my weakness, possibly I can get three or four before dinner time. "Yes, Papa." Smiling he takes my hand and we head downstairs.

000

Later that night, I sit outside on the roof looking up at the stars. For some reason they give me a sense of peace and understanding. I can't shake the conversation I had with Edward earlier. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere, not with my family or with my tribe, because I'm different. Would it be possible that the Volturi would accept me even with my obvious flaws? From what I have heard they have more class than my family and I know I could learn a lot from them.

A cool breeze rushes toward me and sends chills up my spine. Luckily before I can get any colder, Sarah comes out and wraps a jacket around me. "Thank you," I said.

"Welcome," she replied sitting next to me. Ever since we were born we always know if the other is feeling some discomfort. "Why are you out here?"

"You can tell what I'm thinking; you know why."

"I know you're thinking about the Volturi."

"Right."

"I'm not going to stop you from contacting them; if you decide to meet them, don't forget to take me with you."

"I wouldn't leave my better half, besides I can't meet them looking like a damn child. They wouldn't respect me."

"It depends on how you handle yourself. Don't act like a child and they won't treat you like one. However maybe you should wait before doing anything."

"Might as well do it now, no one in our family respects me. Well only you."

"People respect you."

"Bullshit, Dad and Edward want me to try in be what they see as normal. I'm Alice's and Rosalie's personal doll. Carlisle sees me as some sort of science experiment. No one at school sees me as anything. I'm nothing. I'm ten and I feel like I'm in my twenties. That's something, nobody in our family can fully understand."

"They don't want you to grow up to fast," she pointed out.

"I know that, but I am. I never felt like a kid nor will I ever feel like one. Maybe if I contact the Volturi; they will see me as someone that's not a child."

"I'm not going to object," she said. "But I do know that Daddy and Papa won't like it."

"So, I rather take that risk."

"Why don't you contact Grandfather Billy instead? I'm sure he would be accepting about you going and live with him."

"But our parents would hate the idea, besides Grandfather has his other grandchildren to spoil." I don't like it, but I barely have a relationship with my grandfather, mostly because of his and Dad's stubborn natures. I do call him and we talk for hours, but I never get to see him.

"Well you never know unless you try. Just write one letter to the Volturi and a second one to Grandfather explaining your situation and see what happens. If I can predict correctly, both will try to persuade you into seeing their side of things."

"Of course they will, but I'll do your suggestion."

"Hey if you don't agree with either side, you could always run away and found your own path."

"Our parents would kill you if they heard that."

"True, but they will even admit that you don't belong here, but do what you want," she said.

We end the conversation at that she gets up to go be with Embry. However she did say something good; I do have to found my own path away from my family. Even if it means leaving them as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-**So sorry it has been a long time since I updated, but my job takes up a lot of my time.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Another day of school and it has been very boring, I have no idea why I insisted to attend college again, but I did. Well at least this time I am obtaining a master's degree instead of a bachelors. Well it gives me something to do and it does teach Trinity and Sarah that despite being immortal having an education is important, now if only Jacob would take his education seriously. I love him and ever since the kids were born he has grown more mature, but he doesn't take school that seriously which rubs off on Sarah, who feels that it is alright not to do homework or even pay attention in class. I know soon that Carlisle and Esme are going to be called about her academic situation and her attitude in general.

I love my daughter and have tried to teach her many different lessons in her short life, but for some reason she thinks just because she is a vampire she is entitled to everything in the world. She is going to have to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her, but with Embry as her soul mate that is going to be hard.

And my son, he just feels as if the rest of the world and possibly his own family is stupid, nothing I can do about that but try to let him see that despite being a half breed life is about something.

Pulling up to the mailbox, I take the bills and junk mail, but also a gold lined envelope with Gabriel's name on it. Frowning I tear it open and read.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_The other members of the Volturi and I have found it interesting that you would make contact with us regarding your situation. Despite not having your breeding, I can understand that a unique specimen as yourself would feel unsure about where you belong in this world. With the permission of your parents, I invite you and your sister to come to Volterra, Italy, so that we may speak in person. In spite of our history with your family that I am sure you are aware of; in no way will you or your sister will be physically or mentally harmed on your visit. Gabriel, I do believe that you have a gift that is not being nurtured at this current time that will only hinder you in the upcoming future. Please make contact when you read this letter to confirm if you will come._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

A fierce hiss escapes my throat, I want to rip up the letter, but I need to confront my youngest child. Quickly I drive up the driveway and run into the house, to find my son engrossed in a game of chess with Jasper as Jacob, Emmett and the others gathered around the living room doing other activities such as reading or playing video games or a board game.

"Gabriel-Mason Ephraim Cullen-Black!" Despite hearing his full name, my son in a disrespectful manner chooses to ignore me and concentrate on his game. "Gabriel!"

"Edward what is wrong with you?" asked Jake pausing his game and pulling off his headset so he can communicate with his teammates from around the world.

"This is what is wrong?" I thrust the letter into his hands.

His dark eyes grow black as his muscles tense and his skin darken. Throwing down the letter he literally pulls our son away from his game. "What did you do?" he said almost screaming in his face.

Gabe's eyes grew dark as well as he tried to struggle out of Jake's grasp but to no effort. "What are you talking about; I'm in the middle of a game." Even with confidence in his face, I can hear fear, since it was rare that Jake was ever angry at him.

"What's going on?" asked Jasper.

"Why did you contact the Volturi?" Jacob yelled.

All sound left the room as the rest of the family eyes grew big and just stared at Gabriel, who didn't seem to care and acted as if it was normal.

"Dude Gabe have you lost your mind?" asked Emmett.

"No I haven't. I contacted them because I need any idea about where I belong in this world. And if you must know I have also contact Grandfather Billy, who will be coming in the next few days to check up on me. What did they say?"

"That's none of your business," said Jake.

"Yes it is. I am the one that contacted them and I have the right to know what they said about my situation."

The look on Jacob's face is one that I have not seen on him in years. I can feel his rage building towards our son if I didn't know him so well, I would be afraid he would lash out at Gabe.

"Gabriel, you belong with this family," said Carlisle gently taking him from Jacob's grasp.

"My family. My family. This is not a family; I'm not a part of this, no matter what all of you say. You say that Sarah, Trinity and I are special, but we're not we're sinful creatures, abominations against God and science."

"That is enough Gabriel." I take him out of Carlisle's arms. "You are not an abomination and whatever issues you are having it is best to talk with me or Jacob instead of going to the Volturi, who wanted to kill you when you were first born."

"Why should I listen to you? You have no idea about what I'm going through."

"I would have an idea if you spoke about it."

"Fine." He managed to get out of my grasp and drop down to the floor. Crossing his arms, he stared me straight in the eyes. "I'm ten, but I feel like I'm in my twenties. All of you never treat me as what I feel. I cannot relate to anyone in school or to anyone in this family. And no matter what you say I'm a freak."

"Gabriel."

"Shut up Edward. Just shut up, I'm a freak an unholy reunion from two supposedly mystical creatures. I shouldn't exist and neither should Sarah and Trinity. Sarah never told you this, but when we were in dad we had a conscious and we somehow knew what was happening on the outside. And all the crap dad went through made me not want to come into the world."

All of our eyes dart towards Sarah and nodded her head slowly. "Our link was already established and we could feel all of Daddy's anguish. Gabe wanted to originally be born and we were going to stay in until Gabe was fully developed. But with everything that happened Gabe decided it was best if he didn't come into the world, so the decision was made that I come into the world and that he would probably die from being born to early. But he stayed alive something he has been bitter about from day one."

"Tell me Gabriel do you want to kill yourself?" asked Jacob.

For the first time, Gabe's eyes held a twinge of fear. "No, suicide is a coward's way out."

"So you decided as a fetus that you didn't want to be born, sounds like being a coward to me since you didn't want to experience the world." Jake surprises me sometimes with his intellect.

"You don't understand."

"Then make us understand Gabriel."

"No I don't. I don't have to do anything to make you understand because none of you can make me feel any better." Turning he tried to run out of the room, if Jake didn't grab him and pull him into a bone crushing hug. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell us Gabriel."

"NO! I can't."

"Jasper."

In a few seconds the once tense atmosphere became more relaxed and my son's struggling started to die down. Placing Gabe's head on his shoulder, Jake rubbed his back and whispered to him in Quileute. Despite claiming that he is an adult, he wraps his arms around Jake's neck and a very faint sob escapes his lips. Immediately his face contorts as he realizes what he had done, but he doesn't try to escape from Jake's grasp.

Jake looked at him and then decided to leave the room with me following right behind them.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Taking Gabe outside of the house, his small body tries to hold back all his emotions, but I heard his sob and know he is about to break down. Since it is still nice outside, I take him behind the house and lay him on my chest like I used to do when he was little. All that stopped by the time he was five and said that he was too old for such a bonding act. Edward is the type to talk about his problems, but right now Gabe doesn't need to talk he just needs the feeling that he has someone with him. Edward stands off a few feet away watching, I know it pains him that he cannot comfort Gabriel.

With gently rubbing and whispering, he falls asleep, but not before I feel his tears on my neck. Taking him back to the house, Edward and I tuck him into bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't want to admit it, but he needs psychological help. But since your dad is coming, maybe he can help a little."

"My dad can't come."

"Jake it has been over six years. The two of you need to make up. Not for yourself, but for Gabriel; I don't want him to resent us and not talk to us for years."

"Alright, I will."

Wrapping his arms around me, we kissed. "Thanks." He pulls me over to the bed and the two of us sit on both sides of Gabriel, quietly we talk until Sarah comes in. "Yes honey."

"I'm sorry I never said anything about Gabriel." I beckon her to the bed, so she climbs in and lays close to me, gently Edward pulls Gabriel towards himself. "Please forgive me."

"We do and we know that you and Gabe have a strong connection," Edward said. "But if Gabe was depressed you should have said something earlier."

"Yes sir and I kind of gave him the idea to contact the Volturi, but I didn't think he would actually contact them, I thought only grandpa."

"Well we will deal with it."

* * *

**Gabe's P.O.V.**

They say they love me, but I can't believe that sometimes. After my outburst, Edward and dad have been spending more time with me trying to get me to open up to them about my feelings and even if I want to I can never truly express my feelings. I've heard them talking about getting me counseling, but there is no psychologist alive that could help me without knowing my family background. Jasper has been trying to help, and I do enjoy talking to him, but he doesn't help that much. The only good thing is that today grandpa is coming.

Hm, I should finish getting ready. It has been years since I last saw him and I want to look like an adult then a child, so I carefully pick out my clothes and comb my hair.

"Dude it's just your granddad, I hardly doubt he will care how you look."

"Shut up Trinity. I most present myself perfectly to gain Grandfather's respect."

My cousin just scoffs as she sits on the bed staring at me. Edward and father do not think I open up to anyone, but I do for Trinity for some reason, maybe because she is the most normal out of the three of us, okay not normal. She is not like Sarah who has the delusion that finding her soul mate is the best thing in the world. Trinity is more realistic about life, which she picked up from Leah.

"You do know he is near right?"

"What?"

"Yes, mother's smell is becoming stronger along with us. He still smells the same." Grandfather refused to be picked up from any of the vampires and Dad didn't want to do it, so Leah just did. The sound of a car braking and doors opening and shuffling hits my ears. Despite being excited to see him, I calm myself and slowly walk out of my room with Trinity following behind. Together we head downstairs and stand patiently in the foyer waiting for him to come inside we are joined by other members of the family all except for dad who is playing on his computer engrossed by some popular MMORPG.

Soon enough Grandfather is wheeled in by Leah; he does look a bit older, but nothing to serious. I hold back the notion of jumping into his lap and giving him a giant hug.

"Gabriel come here." Immediately I go to him, but before I can say anything he easily lifts me into his lap and gives me a big hug. "It has been too long; you are the exact replica of your Grandfather Ephraim." Hearing those words make me smile a little.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Grandfather, I thank you for replying to my letter."

"Of course I would. You have the blood of a proud race following within you; it is only right that I come here and give you some guidance." From the corner of my eye, I see Edward clench his jaw in frustration. "Where is your father?" Of course he means Dad; he doesn't acknowledge the fact that two males produced me and Sarah.

"Daddy is finishing up something," Sarah said giving him her biggest smile hoping that she'll impress him for once in her life. "He'll be out in a second, how are you grandfather? I missed you so much." It is clear in her eyes that she wants him to express some type of love towards her or even physical affection like a handshake or hug, but it doesn't happen."

"Good, Trinity," he said turning his attention to my cousin who he loves more than my own sister, because she is less vampire. "I see you more than my own grandchildren."

"I know right." She hugged him and received one back. Unlike my parents, Leah, Alice and Jasper allow her to visit the reservation, when Leah needs to see her mom and Seth. "So I know you brought it right?"

"Brought what, a noogie."

"Billy."

"I know your grandmother wouldn't allow me to leave without it. Leah my bag." He reaches inside and pulls out an old book. "Harry was my best friend and I'm sure he would have loved to see you grow up. I think he knew that he was going to die early, so that's why he wrote down all of his thoughts that he felt that his grandchild or grandchildren should know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Billy would you like to go relax after your flight?" asked Edward lifting me up. Grandfather gives him a glare wanting to say something nasty, but doesn't.

"No, I'm quite fine I rather see Jacob, but thank you for your offer."

Wiggling out of his grasp, I drop down to the floor and have him follow me to dad.

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

Why doesn't he love me? I know that I am more vampire, but I also have his blood following through me. So far, granddad has been here for two days, but he has only spoken three sentences to me. He focuses all of his attention to Gabriel and Trinity. It hurts knowing that he doesn't love me like he does them, but he is stubborn. Papa says that it is going to take time for him to fully accept me, but he Granddad is human and can die at any second. I can't wait years for him to love him.

Going into the library, Grandfather is reading and for once he is by himself. Gabe and Trinity had gone with Leah to run a few errands and the rest of the family are out doing their own things except for daddy who is on the computer playing a game. Right now is the perfect opportunity for us to talk to each other.

"Grandfather what are you reading?" He ignores me. "The Help, I heard that was a really good book." He still ignores me. Please will you talk to me?" Ignore. Sitting across from him, I made myself comfortable and start to ramble about life. "Embry wants to set up a date to marry me, but I'm not too sure yet if I'm ready to be married when I turn eighteen. I want to convince him to travel, especially to California. I don't sparkle, so I can't see why my parents are so adamant about living in sunnier places. I think the sun would do the family some good, but they don't ever listen to me."

"Do you ever close your mouth?"

"Yes, but I'm only doing this to gain some attention from you. I have done nothing since I was born, but love you and you treat me like I'm nothing."

When he doesn't answer in frustration, I pull the book out of his hands and throw it across the room. "Do you think throwing a tantrum will make me love you?" he asked.

"No."

"You carry the name of my wife and unlike your brother you represent everything that tore my family apart. If the Cullens hadn't come back to Forks, then Jacob wouldn't have turned into a wolf and he wouldn't have fallen in love."

"But Gabriel and Trinity wouldn't have been born."

"Yes they would have and in a more normal way."

"What about me?"

"If you hadn't been born I would be happy about it, but you're here and no matter what you do or say I will never love you, because of what you are."

As he turns away, I try to hold back my tears. I can't give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset. Not thinking, I want him to know that being a vampire is not that bad, before I even know it I grab him and bite his neck injecting venom, until I pull out and notice what I have done. "Daddy!"

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Hearing my daughter scream, I quickly run to her and find my dad holding his neck as he screamed as if he was on fire. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to," she cried hysterically. "I just wanted him to understand that…that…"

"What?"

"I bit him."

My face paled as I just stared at her. "Well suck out the venom."

"I tried it didn't work."

"Then go get Edward or one of the others run as fast as you can."

Nodding she did what she was told, as I took care of dad. His screaming is the worst sound that I have ever heard. Immediately the changes happen before my eyes to escape he stands up and tries to run, but falls.

His screaming is blood curdling, but I deal with it until finally Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett show up. Emmett helps me restrain dad as Jasper sends out a calming emotion to at least calm dad down. It helps a little, but dad is still in pain as the venom runs through his body. Dad screams start to cease as his eyes start to close as he falls asleep. Gently Emmett carries dad to one of the extra bedroom and lays him in bed, while I stay at his side.

In the matter of an hour, Dad's skin grows pale, but not like the Cullens, just like he hasn't been in the sun for days. His canine teeth become longer and sharper; I can barely feel in any heat from his body, his heart and breathing have stopped. To humans they would say that he was dead, but to everyone I am associated with he is now a vampire.

For awhile I stay with dad, until Edward comes to me saying that Carlisle has called a family meeting. I am hesitant to leave Dad, but Edward kisses me and assures that he will be alright by himself for a few minutes. Nodding I get up and follow him downstairs to the living room where everyone except for Gabe and Trinity look grim. It is obvious they were not told about what had happened. Sarah is curled up in a chair with tears running down her face and for the first time her eyes and face are red. I love by baby girl, but right now I do not go to her, but to my son and put him into my lap. I know he is going to have a hard time when he finds out what happened. Edward goes to Sarah and holds her in his arms.

"The reason I called this meeting," Carlisle said. "Is because we have another member to our coven and we need to figure out how to help him when his transformation is over."

"Who is it?" asked Trinity excited.

Carlisle doesn't flat out say it as he looks at me and then Edward. Gabe who is very perceptive catches the worry in all of our eyes. "What's going on, who changed?"

No one says anything, until Edward gets up and sits by me and Gabe. Slowly he takes our son's hands into his. "Gabe, your grandfather is now a vampire."

"What? It's not true!" he shouted yanking his hands from Edward. "Grandfather would never allow something like that to happen to him."

Holding him tight, I said, "Gabe there was an accident that turned your grandfather."

"What accident no one would do that except…" he pulls away from me and runs right up to Sarah. "You didn't did you?"

"Gabe I…"

The realization dawned on him. "Just because he didn't love you, doesn't mean you can ruin his life. You're so selfish turning him into your kind."

"It's your kind to."

"You destroyed everything. I hate you," he screamed. "I hate you; you're such a selfish little bitch."

In no time flat, Edward had Gabe in his lap and brought a stinging hand onto his bottom. "You don't ever call your sister that word and what she did was an accident."

"No it wasn't. She's lying if she said it wasn't." Hot tears run down his face not only from the spanking, but for his grandfather. "Please tell me it's not true," he sobbed. Edward doesn't say anything as he pulls Gabe into a hug. Edward just rocks him until his sobs disappeared, but he kept his face buried into his chest.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "There is a high chance that Billy will try to kill himself."

"And that is his decision to make, but the fact that he is sleeping makes me think that he is turning into a hybrid."

"What?" Everyone said.

If Carlisle wore glasses, I'm sure he would be adjusting them right now. "Well if any vampires had inhabited Forks when Billy was a child there would be no doubt that he would have turned into a wolf, so the wolf traits are still in his blood, just never been activated. When the venom was injected into Billy, I think it is causing a reaction where the wolf genes are becoming present, but the vampire ones are more dominate. In other words, I believe like Sarah, he will be mostly vampire with a few wolf and human traits, such as the sleeping.

"But his heart has stopped," I pointed out.

"But he still has a little body heat once he wakes up we will learn more. Jacob, I must stress to you that it is important that you be there for emotional and mental support when he comes to."

"I will."

"Good until he wakes up everyone will monitor him for an hour and if anything happens let everyone else know."

Everyone mumbled and got up; since he is my father I start the watch first. Carlisle says that dark rooms help with a newly transformed vampire, so I sit in a dark room right by dad's side. Despite him being asleep it's funny not to hear his snores anymore or his chest rising up and down letting me know that he is alive.

* * *

**Billy's P.O.V.**

My body is on fire, but I can't remember anything that happened before, I do know that Jacob is beside me. My throat is dry, but a sweet smell hits my nice making me extremely thirsty. Setting up I see Jake and that smell is coming from him.

"Dad, you're up."

"Yes what happened and get me something to drink." He hesitates for a second before handing me some water. Quickly I guzzle it, but spit it out immediately. "Disgusting."

"I'm going to be right back," he said running out.

In less than a minute Carlisle and Edward come back with him, Carlisle hands me a glass of red juice with the sweet smell. Guzzling it down, it seems to fill me up and tasted better then the water. "More."

"Not now Billy do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"All I remember is Sarah and me talking." Jake moved close to Edward wanting to talk, but no words came out. "What happened?"

"Well Billy."

"While you were talking a rogue vampire came upon the house and attacked you. Sarah tried to protect you, but she was overpowered and the vampire bit you," said Jacob.

"I was bitten, what happened to the rogue?"

"He is dead, once we found out what happened. Leah, Edward and I tracked him down and killed him."

It is a little hard to digest the information, but they wouldn't lie about such a thing. "She tried to protect me?"

"Yes of course she would."

"Billy, you need to rest some more," Carlisle said.

"I feel really tired, does that happen with vampires."

"Not all the time, but it is different for your case. Please try and sleep and we'll explain more when you awake."

"Can I get more of that red stuff or is it blood?"

"Its blood, yes once you wake up again."

Nodding I start to feel weak again and lay back down in the matter of seconds I slip into darkness.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Jacob why would you say that?" After Billy went back to sleep, Carlisle called another emergency family meeting, now we're just waiting for everyone to show up.

My husband looked at his feet and then back up at me. "So he wouldn't try to kill Sarah the second he found out. I know it was wrong to lie to him, but Edward I had to."

"I understand, but we can't keep lying to him."

"I know, just for right now so he can get used to everything, before we tell the truth."

"Alright." I take him into my arms and kiss him.

"Must you in front of everyone," said Rosalie coming up to us with the rest of the family. I could reply with a smart ass remark, but now is not the time.

Everyone sits down and Jake and I make sure that we're near our kids. Carlisle explains about the new developments and that the story that was made up and how it was important that none of us speak of it until it is felt that Billy could handle the truth without trying to kill Sarah. Almost everyone nods in agreement, except for my son.

"Why do we have to lie?" Gabe shouted. "This whole damn family is built on lies and I'm not going to do it."

"Gabriel, it is to protect your sister," said Esme.

"Well she should have never bit him. I'm not going to lie to him."

Quickly I take him into my arms, but he struggles. "Gabriel, we don't want to lie for him either, but for right now while he is adjusting we don't want to say anything about Sarah." In desperation he tries to bite me to get away forgetting that his teeth can't do any damage. "Gabriel that is enough."

"No it's not. I don't care what any of you say; I'm going to tell him the truth."

"Gabe sometimes telling the truth at the current causes more problems than waiting," said Carlisle.

Of course Gabriel didn't like the explanation as his face screwed up. "Maybe having Gabriel around Billy at this crucial time is not for the best," said Leah. Everyone looked at her since this was the first time she ever spoke out at a family meeting. "What I mean since Gabe is much smaller and not as strong as Trinity or Sarah there is no way that he could protect himself if Billy did attack him, because of his more human side.

"Leah my dad wouldn't do that," said Jake.

"But you don't know that. None of us knows what he might be capable of doing and since Gabe is the most vulnerable one in the house, maybe he should go live somewhere else at least for the next few months. Not only will it protect him, but Sarah as well because Billy won't find out until he is ready to accept the truth."

She is right and it is a good idea. "If we did do this," I said, "where would he go and who would he be with?"

Alice, who has been strangely quiet the entire time, just stared at Leah. "Isn't it obvious who would be the right person to go with him? It's Leah. She already poses as his mother for the school records and Billy does need Jake more than ever now."

"But she already left once," interjected Trinity. "Not again. No I won't go without my mother again."

"If I go then I would come back when the time is right," Leah explained. "What I did years ago was a mistake, but this idea is to protect the family. But this is not my decision."

"If I can use the time that I'm gone to find myself then I agree to go and not tell Grandfather," Gabe said. "And I just want only Leah to go with me."

"But why should you take my mother away? You always get what you want."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, I'm not going to allow you to take my mother away for undetermined amount of time, because you are threatening to tell Billy about what happened."

"It is not a threat, I will tell him because everyone in this family chooses to be liars."

"Enough!" Jake yelled making both of them jump. "Gabriel, you will not say anything to your Grandfather before he is ready to know. I don't want any of your explanations about how you would do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"As for the situation at hand, Leah take Gabe and let him find himself for the next year while we deal with Dad. Sarah, it is your responsibility to help guide your Grandfather through the newborn stage. When Dad is out of the stage, then we will tell him and it will be his decision if he wants to continue with this life or if he wants to end it."

I am proud of my husband for taking charge; however by the look in his eyes he doesn't like his decision. Nobody disagrees with Jake, not even Trinity. At the end of the meeting, we make our plans for the next coming year.


End file.
